Look After You
by Gabby0515
Summary: One taste. That's all it took at that fateful 18th birthday party to connect the two most unlikely to connect. Rated M for future lemons, language and violence. Inspired by a song by The Fray-Look After You
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd story so stick with me I'm still improving my writing skills! I have rated this story M in case of future lemons. Updates may be far apart since I have no plot set for the story only the idea. Some of the first few lines you will notice from the book New Moon are twisted in with my own words. Inspiration for this story came from The Fray Look after You. Great song! Go check it out. :D Any and All things you recognize belong to Ms. Meyer! Unbeta'd**

**Bella's POV**

I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Glancing at Alice she had a small smile on her face like everything was right in the world.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jaspers chest. Suddenly there was a forced sense of fear, desperation, and pain shoved into my body. I knew Jasper was projecting and that I wasn't really feeling these things but I screamed none the less.

Edward faltered for just a moment. Long enough that I felt Jaspers teeth sink into my neck and pull a long gulp of blood out of my body before he suddenly stiffened and released me quickly sealing the bite before swiveling around and growling the most fearsome growl I have ever heard in my life toward Edward who was coming at him while crouching almost protectively over me.

As Jasper bit me it was if a lasso had been tied around my heart squeezing it almost painfully. _This didn't happen when James bit me. Is Japers venom different?_ I'm slammed with an automatic attraction and slight possessiveness over him. _Attraction? I love Edward! What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I finally notice Edward had stopped his attack on Jasper and is staring at me with a heartbroken expression. He glances at Jasper then back to me before turning and running out of the house.

I had blood running down my arm from a rather large gash from landing in the shattered crystal. Emmett and Rosalie had run out of the house after Edward, obviously as confused as I was. Alice was standing there not breathing looking between Jasper and myself with a small content smile.

"I'm sorry Bella. I had to fix my mistake. I'll go talk to him. Make him understand" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear her before dashing out after Edward I assume.

Esme looks at me with a look of worry before softly whispering sorry and following the others out of house. Jasper is still crouched over me growling softly. Carlisle is staring at us wide eyed and a bit confused before putting his hands up and lowering his head in a submissive gesture.

"Jasper, son, she needs to be taken care of. I will not harm her or take her away from you. I promise son" he says almost too fast for my ears.

Jasper slowly gets up from his protective stance above me. Glancing back at me I see his eyes are still a dark ebony color. Looking into those eyes I seem to get lost, I feel as if I am drowning. My only lifeline is Jasper. The lasso around my heart constricting painfully as he takes a few steps away from me allowing Carlisle to come inspect my wounds.

"These will need a few stitches would you like to go to the hospital or have me do it here" Carlisle asks me while gently helping me up.

"Here is fine. I wouldn't want to worry Charlie" I say in an almost robotic voice. I can't seem to look away from Jasper.

"Jasper perhaps you should go hunt son. Talk to Edward maybe" Carlisle suggests as he begins stitching up my arm.

Jasper seems to be struggling with the decision on whether to go or stay. He eventually nods curtly before quickly running out of the house. My heart constricts so painfully it makes me suck in a deep breath. Carlisle gently shushes me glancing at the door Jasper had just retreated from.

"I assume you are very confused right now Bella. You can talk to me if you would like to" he says while finishing up the stitches on my arm.

"No, yes, ugh I don't know what the hell just happened. And why am I in so much pain. And not my arm!" I sigh out suddenly very wore out.

"Has Edward told you anything about _True_ mates Bella" Carlisle asks while pouring a bit of bleach into the bowl with the clothes he used to wipe me before lighting it on fire.

"No, nothing really. He told me you and Esme are mates just like Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett are. I assumed he and I are" I reply to back rubbing my chest as the pain intensifies.

"Yes Esme and I are true mates. Emmett and Rosalie are not. They are just companions until they cross paths with their true mates. We all assumed Jasper and Alice were true mates like Esme and I. Apparently we were all wrong" he said to me while giving me a pointed look.

What the look was about I had no idea and not enough time to ponder it as the pain in my heart was reaching a level that I thought I was having a heart attack. Doubling over clutching my chest with my unstitched arm I start to hyperventilate. As quickly as it started it stopped and Jasper had me in his arms. Glaring at Carlisle while purring and softly stroking my hair.

I clung to him as if my life depended on it. Calming instantly I realize how safe and protected I feel with Jasper near me. _What about Edward? You LOVE Edward! _My mind is screaming one thing but the lasso around my heart and my feelings are saying something totally different. _Are these my own emotions though or is Jasper manipulating me?_

Peeling my face out of Jaspers chest and looking at his face I notice he is looking at me with such love and adoration it nearly knocks the breath out of me. _What has happened?_

**So what do you think of this idea? Good? Should I abort it? I'm a bit tipsy from drinking a **_**tad **_**to much tonight so it may be horrible and littered with errors if so forgive me! Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! What a response to chapter 1. Everyone who read, fav'd alert'd and reviewed THANK YOU! I believe most of this story is going to be in Jasper's POV. Some will be Bella's like last chapter but the name **_**is**_** Look after You. And really how much is Bella going to be looking after the Major hmm? Inspiration for this chapter came from the song She Is by The Fray. Go check it out! Now on with chapter 2.**

**Jasper's POV**

The ride back to Bella's house was silent and strained. What do you say to your little brother's now ex girlfriend after trying to drain her only to find out she is you _true fucking mate?_ Maybe I should write a book about this shit when all is said and done and sell it in the vampire world. I wonder how much I would get out of that. Not that I need the money.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we pulled up to Bella's house and she cleared her throat while staring out the window messing with the hem of the shirt Esme had given to her.

"Thank you for bringing me home Jasper. And explaining what happened. I think I need to have some time to think all of this through. I mean I loved Edward not an hour ago and suddenly I'm told it's _you_ I'm meant to spend eternity with. It's all a bit much for a girl to take in you know" she whispered to me while still gazing out the window.

I smelled the salty tears fill her eyes and pain and regret fill her when she mentioned Edward. When she said she loved him and I felt that she still does it took everything in me not to jump her and claim her into submission. _No, she's a teenage human girl who has just found out her first love is just that, a first love. Not the forever thing._

Sighing deeply knowing that my going home is going to put us both in pain I reluctantly agree. Helping her out of her truck I watch her go in and have a few words with her father before heading to her room. The emotional pain she is feeling over Edward is making my demon jealous. He's pacing the cage I keep him so tightly locked into wanting to rip Edward apart for daring to have the love of our mate.

Shaking it off I run to the house. The further I run the more the pull is telling me to go back. I'll know if she gets to be in too much pain because of our link just like I did earlier, but that doesn't make it any easier to continue my way back to the house and not run to Isabella's.

Who would have ever thought me, the feared Major of the southern vampire wars would find his mate in a little slip of a human girl. A timid, quiet, clumsy human girl. _She will make the perfect submissive mate. _Yet I don't want her so submissive that she bows to everyone's will around her.

She's _mine_ I'm the only one she should bend her will to! Perhaps she's not as she seems though. There is always a small amount of deception and resignation at the bottom of her feelings of love and happiness. If that is anything to go by I bet she was acting how she believed my brother wanted her to act. He _is_ from the Victorian era where woman were expected to act a certain way.

My time was before his. But things were different in the south. Still are from what I understand. Women had a bit of a backbone. Sure they still respected and submitted to the man of the house but if need be they opened their mouths. Besides that things were a bit different with the war happening. Women were expected to step up and replace the man of the house should he go off to fight. With emotions running high ladies weren't so lady like anymore.

I've always felt Bella's feelings stronger than most others. I really should have realized. Even if the pull wasn't as strong as it is now it was still there. I was always curious about the human that had my brother so worked up.

Getting closer to the house the emotions slam me so harshly that I have to take a moment to collect myself and figure out which feelings are my own and those of my mate. It's odd being able to feel her so many miles away. I can't feel anyone else that far away. Another bonus to being a mated empath I guess. The emotions in the house are pretty much on the same page surprise, understanding and pity. The pity I assume is for Edward whom I can't sense. Alice, she's feeling giddy, more so than normal. Speak of the pixie and she shall appear.

"Jasper, can we go for a quick hunt and talk" Alice asks me practically dancing around me in her excitement.

"Sure Ally come on" I reply before zipping off into the forest.

I take down a few does and a buck before circling around to meet up with Alice again. She's sitting on a mossy stump overlooking the water. A content smile on her face. Her feelings consisting of joy, excitement and just a pinch of envy.

"So, this is why you had me sign those divorce papers 3 weeks ago. You knew. You knew and didn't warn any of us Alice" I say to her while watching an eagle does a graceful dive toward the water and coming back up with a plump fish in his talons.

"Yes, I knew. I had a vision a few days before I gave you those papers. It was you and Bella. I think she was a newborn. You two were looking at each other with such love and devotion that I just _knew_ that you two were mates. I had to organize something that would bring the truth out. If I didn't no one would have known until after her change when you would both feel the pull. If that happened this family would fall apart. I can't let that happen. Edward would have been even more devastated than he is now."

She stopped talking falling into a vision. At the same time I feel Bella's emotions shift from pain, regret and self loathing to surprise, happiness, regret and the pain of us being apart is still present. Alice's emotions jump to worry, pity, and deceit. She's gonna try to lie to me about the vision. I jump up as she's coming out of her vision.

"Jasper, he needs this. Don't interrupt. He won't hurt her, he still loves her" she says her voice and emotions oozing urgency and determination.

"What was the vision Alice" I growl out at her.

"They are just going to talk Jasper. Get everything out in the open. Please allow them this they _both_ need it"

She knew saying Bella needed it would give me pause. It's ingrained into our very beings to give our mates everything they need. My instincts are at war with each. Do I give her this closure or do I go get another male away from my unclaimed mate? Dropping to my knees I put my head in my hands and sob quietly. Alice stoops down placing her tiny arm around me and her head on my shoulder.

"I never knew I could need someone so much Alice. I need her and she doesn't even want me" I whisper quietly to her.

"She _does_ want and need you Jasper. She's just confused right now. Her heart and very soul knows who and what you are. It's her mind that's not letting her grasp it. Bella is human Jasper. Human's minds and emotions are very different from ours. You know that. Just give her time. It won't take long" she tells me in a comforting voice.

Suddenly I'm slammed with Isabella's worry, surprise and extreme regret followed up by intense anger. More anger than I've ever felt from her before. More than I thought she was capable of. Standing quickly I take off at my full speed to her house. I make it there in minutes.

Jumping up the tree I can smell Edward in her room sending off a lot of fear and worry when he senses me. Coming into the room I see Isabella standing there in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a matching silk tank top braless with slightly damp hair. Her tiny fists are balled and on her waist as she's sending a fierce glare towards Edward. Edward is staring at me wide eyed smelling of her.

I'm in his face and have him by the throat before he can blink. I feel my anger rising and I know he's staring into midnight eyes. I have to give him credit though his eyes are still golden and he's not giving off any aggressive emotions towards me just regret, fear, and self loathing.

"What did you do" I growl into his face my venom flying out at him.

"I kissed her when she told me not to. I'm sorry it won't happen again" he gasps out.

Suddenly I'm hit full force by the pain he is feeling over losing Isabella. Dropping him I stare down at him while sending out waves of calm and tranquility to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't let it happen again. You know what I'm capable of Edward" I sneer out at him while sending flashes of how I disciplined a few newborns during the wars.

He gulps and nods his head. Looking over at Bella he is filled with a sense of loss and regret. I feel bad for him but I can't regret finding my true mate.

"Take care of her Jasper. Love her with everything you have. She deserves it. I may not be as seasoned a fighter as you are but I will find a way to kick your ass if you ever hurt her" Edward says to me in a voice to fast for Bella's ears.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella. Good night" he says to her before jumping out the window.

The tense silence that we had in the truck a few hours ago is back as we stand in her room that is covered in Edwards scent. I'm going to have to change that the major in me is rattling his cage begging to be released to claim and change our mate. To cover the other males scent that is invading her living space and her body. Taking a deep breath, a habit I never managed to rid myself of from my human life, I try to calm myself.

"How did you know to come" Bella's voice breaks the silence.

"Your emotions darlin'. Ever since I bit you earlier tonight and recognized you as my true mate I have been able to feel what you are feeling. No matter the distance between us" I explain to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you could still feel me when you were at home" she says looking down at the floor regret filling her once more.

Walking the few steps that are between us I take her chin in my hand raising her face to look at me.

"Darlin' you have nothin' to regret. I like bein' able to feel ya no matter the difference. It helps me look out for ya. And if you are regretin' what has happened between you and Edward, don't, no one could have known this would happen. Except Alice, she knew, that's why she through you that party tonight so these events could unfold. She said the outcome of it going this way is much better than us not knowin' till after your change. Edward is hurting now sure. But can you imagine how he would be feelin' if you two had longer together. Became even closer, he changes you only to have you run into someone else's arms at your awakening" I ask her.

"I suppose your right. Hmm no one should bet against Alice anyways. Jasper, could you, stay with tonight? The feeling in my chest hurts like a mother fucker when you are to far away" she says with a blush starting to stain her ivory cheeks.

"Sure darlin' specially when you say mother fucker like that" I say with a chuckle.

Her cheeks heat up even more as she mumbles an apology for her language.

"No Bella. I think the real you is tryin' to poke through. I want to see her. I want everyone to. You aren't with Edward anymore. You don't have to try to turn yourself into a victorian lady. You've got yourself a southern cowboy now and I want a woman who isn't afraid to be herself"

She smiles at me before giving me a timid hug and climbing into bed. I sit down on the bed next to her. She cuddles into my side and drifts off to sleep. Watching her sleep I can now understand why Edward liked to do it so much. Although sneaking in here without her knowledge is still a bit of stalker move in my book. When I know she is asleep I sneak out of the bed and start masking Edward's scent with my own. The major and I just couldn't take another males scent in here a moment longer.

**Okay I hope you all liked chapter 2. I reread chapter 1 and noticed there were a lot of errors so I fixed them are uploaded it again. Please review! And don't forget to check out the banner for this story on my profile! Until next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow! I can't believe the response I've been getting for this story so far. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Just wanted to clear something up for those who were wondering. The reason Bella didn't start to change after Jasper's bite was because there was only a trace amount of venom on his teeth. As soon as his teeth were in and a small amount of her blood reached his tongue he knew she was his mate. So he took a deep gulp to ensure that the trace amount of venom got sucked back out. Therefore stopping her change! Hope that clears things up. Rascal Flatts Bless the broken road gave me the ideas for this story! I do not own anything recognizable. All mistakes are mine this chapter is unbeta'd!**

**Jasper's POV**

Masking Edward's scent with my own throughout Isabella's room was not an easy task. I got it done none the less though. Afterward I climbed back into bed with Bella. Her body automatically snuggling into mine as a soft, content sigh left her plump lips. Looking at her lips I wonder what it would be like to kiss a human.

When I was under the sadistic bitch Maria's influence I had fucked many humans before draining them. Never had I kissed them though, that always seemed much to intimate. Not that having sex isn't intimate. It is, of course, but I never saw it like that back then, it was just the means to a release.

I have to stop thinking about sex. The image of Bella wiggling underneath me in the heat of passion keeps popping up. The need to claim getting stronger. I know I could have sex with her without hurting her. I had done it with other humans in the past before draining them. Of course, I wouldn't be draining my little angel afterwards. _NO! Stop thinking about sex! _So I just snuggle with my angel closing my eyes soaking in her peaceful emotions. This is the closest a vampire can get to sleeping.

I hear Charlie getting up, going through his morning routine. The smell of coffee seeping through the crack under the door. Most human food and drinks smell awful to us but I have always enjoyed the smell of coffee. I hear Charlie getting closer to the door so I quickly put myself under her bed. I see him crack the door open and stare at Bella for a moment. Strong feelings of fatherly love and pride engulf him before he walks over to her gently nudging her shoulder.

"Bells, sweetheart it's 6am I'm heading off to work. You should probably get up and get ready for school now" he says softly to her.

She mumbles an okay as she rolls over to her side putting her feet on the floor. The father and daughter share a brief hug before he walks back out of the room and down the stairs. When I hear the door shut I crawl out from under the bed. Bella looks up at me surprised as she is still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes then gives me a cautious smile.

"Mornin darlin'. I have to say I never thought I would ever see the day I hid under the bed from a girl's father" I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is pretty funny that the big bad major of the old vampire armies hid under the bed from my human father" she says with a smirk.

"Well darlin' he was already armed. If he found me in here and tried to shoot me I wouldn't want to try to explain how the bullets bounce off of me"

She gives me a bright smile before going off doing her morning routine.

Deciding it's best to let the gossip start now so it will dwindle out quicker Bella and I ride together to school in her truck. She won't allow any of us to get her a new car and I knew her father would have a heart attack if I drove her to school on my bike. So I'm just going to have to buy myself a new pickup. I'm tired of being drove around in flashy sports cars anyhow. Maybe it's the old country boy in me but I love a good pickup truck. Bella's could be good if she allowed us to fix it up for her but alas, she won't.

Pulling into the parking lot the stares already start. I hear Bella's heartbeat pick up as she looks around and spots her group of friends staring with their mouths hung open.

"Darlin' don't worry about any of them. Who cares what others think. You are I are meant to be together that's all that matters" I whisper gently to her as I make my way out of the truck to go around and open her door.

She steps out and looks towards the area Edward is standing with Alice. A feeling of deep regret and longing come over her and I have to suppress a growl that tries to work its way out of my chest. Isabella glances up at me with an apologetic face before taking a tiny deep breath and taking the hand I offer her. As soon as our hands meet a feeling of euphoria envelopes the both of us and I have to beat the urge to claim her then. _God how am I going to resist this urge much longer?_ As we make our way over to Edward and Alice the students around us are still gaping the feelings of shock, confusion and jealousy reaching an all-time high.

The day dragged on more than it usually does. I'm thinking about trying to change my schedule around so I have more classes with my little darlin'. As of now Edward is in most of her classes and the demon inside of me does not like that. And not just Edward but all of those lustful human males. I would like to believe that Edward had come to terms with the fact that Isabella is _my_ mate last night, but if there is one thing I've learned about Edward in the last 60 years of living with him it's that he's stubborn. When he wants something the broody forever seventeen year old is persistent. When Bella and I got to them in the parking lot his feelings upon lookin' at her were of resignation and hurt though so perhaps he has come to terms with it. Only time will tell.

Making my way to the lunch room I'm slammed with Bella's feeling of intense anger and hurt. A low growl, to low for the humans to hear, makes it way out as I let the pull lead me in the direction she is in. I find her by her locker. Jessica and Lauren are next to her. Blocking out all of the other students conversations I focus in on what is being said to my angel that makes her so angry.

"What Edward wasn't enough for you? You had to go and steal the man of your supposed to be best friend? I always knew you would be a slut" Lauren sneers out.

"You know nothing about me Lauren. Not that it matters but Jasper and Alice haven't been together in a while now. She realized my feelings for him before even I did. She knew that we were better for each other since we have so much in common than she and he did. Now if you'll excuse me I'm hungry" Isabella snaps back before shoving the rest of the books she will need for the day into her book bag and slamming the door to the locker shut.

I make my way over to the small group of girls as she is turning around. Lauren and Jessica's feelings of lust and jealousy spike as I wrap my arm around Bella's waist.

"Good afternoon ladies. Is there a problem here" I ask looking between Bella's angry face and their embarrassed ones.

"No, not at all. We were just asking Bella here how it was that you two are together when just yesterday she was with you brother" Jessica says haughtily.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong but I don't believe that is anyone's business but ours" I growl out losing all appearance of civility.

The two girls just look at us for a moment before huffing and walking away. Watching them turn the corner I turn my attention to the angry little human beside me.

"Ignore them darlin' they are nothing but jealous. Trust me I know these things" I say to her giving her a small smile.

She gazes into my eyes for a moment before shaking her head okay and starting off towards the lunchroom. As Bella gets into line for her lunch I make my way over toward our usual table with Edward and Alice. Alice is giving off worry as Edwards's anger is reaching dangerous levels.

"What's up with you two" I ask while sitting down and pouring out calm and tranquility to ease the tension. Alice gives me a small smile.

"The thought of all of these _children_ around me is deplorable. Be thankful you can't hear what they are thinking about Bella Jasper" Edward says in a tone to quick and low for human ears.

"I got a little bit of what's probably in most of their minds from that Lauren girl when she cornered Bella at her locker. It took most of the patience I've learned over the years not to snap her neck" I say back to him.

He does a quick nod of his head before going back to tearing his roll into tiny pieces. I turn my attention to Alice who is still giving on a small amount of worry.

"What's wrong with you Alice have you seen something" I ask her quickly.

"I've seen a lot of things Jasper" she says cryptically with a grin on her face. From the corner of my eye I notice Edward wince and jealousy seep into his feelings before he squashes it out with resignation again.

"And what is that supposed to mean Alice"

"All I'm going to say is gain her trust as soon as you can Jasper. And not just the trust that is already there from the mating pull. You'll need it soon if things are going to work out alright. Get to your mate" she says before turning her attention to Bella who is making her way to our table with an adorable scowl on her face. _She must still be angry about what Lauren said._

The rest of the day passed by with just a few hitches. The drive back to Bella's house not so silent and strained. She told me about the Newton kid harassing her about a date again which in turn made me growl. The smell of Bella's arousal permeating the air after the growl surprised me. I to a big sniff of the air turning my head slightly to look at my mate, her cheeks were tinged a beautiful red. She must have realized I could smell it.

Pulling up to her house she got out of the truck quickly going to the door to unlock it. Once we were inside and her bag was on the floor the silence came back full force.

"Hey, how about you come with me. There was something I wanted to look into buying for myself "I said to her to break the silence.

"Sure, what are you going to get" she asked while heading up the stairs to switch things from her book bag to her wallet.

"A new truck. I'd ask about fixing yours up so it didn't sound and run like it is as old as I am but I already know what your answer would be. The only vehicle I have is my motorcycle and I don't think Charlie would appreciate me giving you rides on that" I say with a low chuckle.

"Hey, don't bad mouth the truck. I love my truck" she said as she was making her way back down the stairs.

"Not bad mouthin it darlin' just stating facts" I reply while taking her had in mine leading her back out to her truck.

Pulling into the Ford dealership I make my way over to the pickups. Getting out we wander around looking at the different trucks.

"Which one do you think I should get darlin' you'll be riding in it too" I ask her.

She walks over to an apple red F150. I like her taste in trucks. I quickly wave down the car dealer and he starts the paperwork. In less than an hour I'm driving behind Bella's old truck in my new shiny one.

We get into her house and she starts cooking dinner for her and Charlie. As she was unthawing the meat I decided to chop the vegetables for her she gave me a funny look.

"I use knives all the time Jasper and I barely ever hurt myself" she says while still giving me that odd look.

"I figured as much Bella. It's not that I don't trust you with a knife I just thought you would enjoy some help" I reply back to her.

The feeling of surprise passes though her before she's filled with happiness and understanding. A bright brilliant smile takes over her face before she turns back to what she was doing and I resume chopping the vegetables for the spaghetti.

"So what kind of stuff are you into" I ask her as we sit at the table allowing the sauce to simmer.

"What do you mean" she asked me as her brows drew together.

"You know, music, books, hobbies, things you do for fun"

"Oh I like all types of music really. Not much for rap. I have no hobbies that come to mind and I like the classic romance books"

"I play the guitar if you want to hear sometime" I say to her.

"That would be great Jasper I think I'd really like that" she says back to me.

Charlie comes in shortly after that when the garlic bread had just been placed in the oven as the noodles are boiling. When coming into the kitchen a surprised look flits across his face from seeing me sitting in the chair he's accustomed to seeing Edward in. I stand up placing my hand out for him to shake.

"Good evenin chief Swan I'm Jasper" I say to him laying on my southern accent thickly as he shakes my hand. Have to give him credit he didn't flinch from the coldness of it.

"Hello Jasper nice to meet you" Charlie says with a tight smile his emotions are fluctuating between confusion and suspicion. _Does he think Bella's cheating or something?_

"So you are one of Edward's brother's right? Where is Edward? He's normally here when I get home" he says while sitting down with the evening paper.

"Um dad, Edward and I broke up. It seems he and Alice noticed Jasper and I had feelings for each other before we even admitted it to ourselves" Bella says as she places a plate of food in front of him. Understanding washes over him.

"Well, that's, something I guess. At least there was no drama about it. I was wondering why rumors about you and one of Edwards brothers were brought to me today" Charlie says while eyeing the spaghetti and putting his paper down.

"Mr. Swan I was wondering if you were alright with me taking Bella over to my house after dinner for a while. I wanted to show her my guitar" I ask while putting a forkful of disgusting human food into my mouth. Thankfully Bella gave me a very small portion. It's never fun regurgitating human food.

"Sure that would be fine" he says with a smile.

After dinner was over and the dishes cleaned I helped Bella climb into my truck and took off towards the house. Getting there only Carlisle and Esme were home the others were off hunting. Something I will be doing after taking my mate home later. I lead her to my room where my guitar is sitting. As she sits down I start to play and sing the first song that comes to mind while looking into her chocolate eyes:

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus:]_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_[Chorus]_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

Finishing up the song Bella had tears running down her face and her emotions were going haywire. She was filled with love, sadness, and confusion at the same time.

"How can I be in love with you so fast Jasper. I thought I loved Edward until yesterday" she whispers to me while wiping her eyes.

"You did love Edward darlin' as much as one can love someone who isn't there soul mate. Don't be sad about it. This is natural for us. We are two halves of a whole. Fighting it wouldn't make it go away" I whisper back to her while gently wiping away the rest of her tears.

She stares into my eyes for a moment sadness and love still dominating her emotions. I couldn't help myself; the need to claim is getting stronger. I won't do that to her, she's not ready yet, but I do lean in closer gently touching my lips to her own. She responds kissing me back slowly. I slide my tongue slowly on the seam of her lips asking for entrance and she opens her mouth. Tasting her I come to the realization that I can wait to claim her completely if only she would allow me to kiss her like this. Breaking the kiss so that she can breathe I bring her small hot body to mine hugging her against me while breathing in her scent. I have no burn around her at all.

Bringing my lips to her ear I whisper, "I love you darlin' and I'll wait as long as it takes for you to realize you love me too and that it's alright to. I'll always be there to look after you."

**Please Review to tell me what you think! And give me some ideas for this story! I have some things figured out that I will make happen but between now and then I'm drawing a blank.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You guys are awesome :) I'm so happy this story is so well liked. The inspiration song for this chapter is The Fray- Be the One go check it out! I'm looking for a beta everyone. So if anyone is willing and has experience let me know. My lovely beta .Me has a busy life right now :/ Anyhow on to chapter 4! There is a time skip from her birthday to the end of the school year here.**

**Bella's POV**

This past school year, my last one, has gone by uncommonly fast. I had been accepted into the University of Alaska, not that I will actually go there, it's just a cover. The regret and pain I feel about Edward is still a constant for me. Jasper's a great person, a wonderful and loving mate. Yet, I can't seem to let go of my feelings for Edward. He's my first love. The first one to make me feel like I was worth something. I see the pain in his eyes every time Jasper and I are together and it kills me to know I did that to him.

Graduation is tomorrow. Then, I don't know what I'll be doing with my life. I know I'll be turned, that's a given, but I don't know when. I've been trying to spend more time with Charlie, knowing I won't be able to be around him much longer. I spent the week of spring break with Renee and Phil in Florida. Jasper had come with me. I tried to tell him he didn't have to since he would be stuck inside all day. But he had insisted and I caved. Renee was a bit bewildered by our relationship. She didn't think it was right what was done to Edward and Alice and had no qualms in telling me so. She didn't have to reprimand me for that though, I do it enough myself.

I've talked to Alice, apologized for taking her companion. She told me that there were no hard feelings. She always knew Jasper wasn't her forever. I wish I had known Edward wasn't my forever. Even he thought that we were a forever thing.

I don't deserve Jasper. He has been so patient and kind waiting for me to come to terms with all of this. It's been eight months. Edward and I weren't even together that long and I'm still feeling guilt over all of this.

"Hey darlin' I missed you" Jasper whispered into my ear surprising me. He wasn't here a few minutes ago.

"I missed you too" I whisper back to him.

It's not a lie, I did miss him when he is away hunting, and the lasso around my chest always constricts painfully when he is away. The lasso, that's how I knew everything I was told about _true_ mates is factual.

Jasper takes me into his arms, cradling me like a small child rocking back and forth. His scent alone is calming my raging nerves.

"Do you miss Alice, Jasper" I suddenly ask with my face burrowed into his stone chest.

"No not in the way you are asking. I'm yours darlin' only yours. I'll always be grateful to Alice for showing me another way in this life but I'll be forever in her debt for bringing you to me"

"How long are you willing to wait for me" I ask looking into his butterscotch eyes.

"As long as it takes Isabella. As long as you need" he replies with a hurt expression in his eyes.

I've never seen the hurt in his eyes before. He's so good at hiding it. His hurt is like a white hot sword being shoved into my chest. The pain unbearable. I want to do everything in my power to take that look of pain out of those beautiful captivating eyes. He doesn't deserve this pain, this hurt.

That's when it hits me. I love him. I truly love this man who has been through so much in his life and deserves to find his happiness. I'm his happiness. Or, I'm _supposed_ to be his happiness. _What kind of mate does this to her other half? Wallows in the guilt over hurting another not even realizing she is hurting her true one and only? _

If I thought the guilt from hurting Edward was painful, it's got nothing on this all consuming guilt for hurting Jasper. I start to sob into his chest, finally letting go of all of the bullshit that has held me back from being the woman Jasper deserves. Jasper just holds me and lets me cry in his arms until I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache from crying so much the night before. I find myself bundled in my blankets being held in Jaspers arms. Looking at the clock I see it's seven in the morning. Charlie is still sleeping in since its Saturday and we don't have to be to the school for graduation until noon.

Looking up at Jaspers face I notice it's blank, expressionless, so unlike him. I had done that. Made him feel like he has to hide how he feels. He's been waiting for months for me to admit that I feel for him the way he feels for me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm sorry I've made you wait for me this long" I say while still studying his face.

"Like I said last night Bella, I'll wait as long as it takes for you. I love you darlin" he whispers while stroking a finger softly down my cheek.

"I love you too Jasper" I finally admit to him.

He stares into my eyes for a moment before a beautiful, breathtaking smile spreads across his face. He loses control of his gift for a moment and I'm bombarded with intense happiness, relief and love causing my eyes to water and a smile to grace my face too.

Jasper suddenly has my face in his hands holding it as if I'm a fragile china doll. I guess to him I am like a china doll in my weak human form. His lips touch my own in a sweet and gentle kiss. The love I feel for and from him causing the tears that were trapped in my eyes to run softly down my face. He wipes them away with his thumbs as he continues to kiss me.

He ends the kiss chuckling quietly with the incredible smile back on his face.

"Alice says it's about time you admitted you loved this cowboy" he manages to get out between chuckles.

Then there was a soft knock at the front door.

"I'll be back here before it's time to leave darlin" Jaspers says before he lets go of my face and jumps out the window.

I go down the stairs in a daze with a goofy smile plastered to my face. I feel lighter than I have in a very long time. I hear Charlie getting up and heading toward the bathroom as I open the door. Alice is standing there grinning like a mad woman and hopping in place like a tiny pixie that hijacked a mountain dew truck and drank all the loot.

"Good morning Bella" she sings out in her high voice before squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Good morning Alice" I manage to wheeze out at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so excited" she exclaims before taking my arm and leading me up to my bedroom. She shuts the door behind us.

"I'm so happy for you and Jasper, Bella. I was beginning to think I would have to interfere again to make you realize you are with who you were really _meant_ to be with. Edward will find his forever. I don't know who she because her face is blurred in the visions I have seen but I do know that he will find her. Just like I will be finding my mate this summer" she says happily as she dances around the room.

"For now we have to get ready for graduation, we only have 4 hours until we have to be there!"

After hours of torture, I mean, beautifying, Alice and I are ready. She was in a simple looking lavender dress that fit tightly across her chest and stomach then flowed lightly to her knees. She had put me in a light pink dress that was similar to hers only small flowers were around the hemline at the bottom. She had put a ton of hair products into my hair to make the curls more pronounced and the frizz die down then left it down. I had let it grow out this year so that it was to my waist now. My face is what seemed to take the longest.

Even after I had taken a shower and washed my face she had scrubbed it again. Exfoliated, and moisturized before going into the makeup. Charlie knocked on the door bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I say while sitting on the bed watching Alice put the finishing touches on her own hair.

Charlie walked in glancing at Alice before his eyes settled on me.

"Wow, you look, uh beautiful Bells" Charlie stutters out looking uncomfortable.

"I'll be going back home now. Edward and I are going to be riding with the parents. See you there Bella" Alice says with a smile as she leaves the room.

"Jasper is waiting downstairs for you Bells. He's going to ride with us to the school" Charlie says while staring at me.

"Okay I'll be down there in a minute dad" I say to him as he is turning to leave.

Taking a deep breath I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I do look beautiful. Alice had outdone herself this time. I leave the room and walk down the stairs to see Jasper standing there in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. He's wearing his now usual cowboy boots. I grin when I see that, he just gives a small smile and shrugs.

The ceremony passed quickly with bittersweet goodbyes and promises to stay in touch that won't hold true. Charlie and I went out to dinner in Port Angeles. I had said we can go to a place in town but Charlie wanted something different and nice.

I was now lying in bed snuggled up in Jaspers arms. It had been a good day. The guilt I had felt about Edward I had let go of last night. Alice saying that she had seen that he found his one had helped alleviate any that had been lingering this morning. I was happy, content, and in love. Jasper had a constant smile today while soaking up my emotions. Carlisle and Esme were happy to see that we were finally happy together. Even Edward seemed to be in a better mood. I imagine Alice had told him that she had seen him with his mate even though she couldn't make out who it was.

"Hey darlin' I was wondering if you would take a trip with me for a month or so. I want to introduce you to the rest of my family" Jasper says to me while running his fingers through my hair.

"Peter and Charlotte" I ask him getting a bit excited. I had hoped to meet the ones who helped him escape Maria.

"Yeah, I gave them my old family ranch from when I was human after my family had died. The ranch went up for auction and I bought it. I don't remember a whole lot from my human days but I do remember some. Most of my memories take place at that ranch and I couldn't bare to see it in the hands of some strangers" he said to me with a faraway look in his eyes. I imagine he is bringing up his foggy human memories.

"Of course I want to go. I'll just have to get that time off of work. Mrs. Newton will understand" I say to him.

"Great! I'll call Peter and let him know to expect us in a few days. But I'm sure the Yoda mother fucker already knows" Jasper says with a chuckle while pulling out his cell.

I give him a bright smile snuggling back into his chest. Jasper had told me about Peter's gift of 'just knowing shit'. I laughed so hard when he had compared him to Yoda. Breathing in Jasper's sweet scent I close my eyes trying to imagine what it is going to be like to spend a month at a ranch in Texas. The ranch Jasper grew up on.

**Okay so this was a bit of a filler but not at the same time. Bella finally let's go and admits she loves Jasper. Anyhow to anyone who is interested in becoming my secondary beta while my Lola is busy shoot me a pm. Fair warning I can get annoying with constant emails because I think of something that would be good in a chapter I had already sent. Or emails asking for help when I get stuck on where the story should go next. I have a plot with major events lined up for this story though so that may not happen to much. Okay I'm done with my rambling now. Thanks for reading and Please Review! Even if it's just to tell me I need to improve on something.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are great! The inspiration for this chapter is Sweet Southern Comfort by Buddy Jewell. It helped me imagine how Jasper would feel going back home :) Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine. Now on with the chapter!**

**Jasper's POV**

Isabella had gotten a month off of work from Mrs. Newton. At first she didn't want her to go with the busy season fast approaching, but after I laid on my southern charm she caved. So after packing up and saying our goodbyes we are on the road. It's normally close to a two day drive but with my driving we made it there in less than a day.

Pulling into the driveway I hear a soft gasp from my beautiful mate. Excitement and disbelief coming off of her in waves. Looking up I see my family's plantation home in all its glory. Peter and Charlotte outdid themselves renovating it back to its original beauty. Its night right now so Isabella isn't able to see it for all it is with her human eyes.

"It's so beautiful Jasper. When you said ranch I didn't realize it was a plantation with a house this big" Bella said while gazing up at the lit up front porch.

"I'll give you a grand tour tomorrow darlin' when the sun comes up" I say to her while opening the truck door helping her out.

She nods her head taking the hand I offer. We walk up to the large solid oak door, pushing it open I receive another gasp from my lovely little human as her eyes bulge taking in the entrance room.

Looking around the grand spacious room fuzzy human memories swim to the front of my mind. My mother walking down the big spiral staircase in her light yellow hooped dress. Putting on her long silk elbow length gloves while smiling down at my father.

Greeting neighbors with a bow at the door. My little sister complaining about having to wear dresses because a potential suitor is coming to call upon her. Thankfully the house went up for auction fully furnished with all of my family's old things in it.

Leading Bella into the sitting room Peter and Char are there to greet us. Peter is giving me that 'I know shit you don't know grin' while giving off waves of excitement and happiness.

Charlotte rushes over to us wrapping Isabella up in a tight hug as Peter pats me on the back with that same grin stuck on his face.

"Glad you're home again Major. And it's nice to finally meet you Miss Isabella" Peter says while giving Bella a light kiss on the knuckles causing me to have to swallow a growl that he caught anyhow.

"Bella, it's late. How about I lead you to the room you'll be staying in while we're here" I say to her after the hellos are finished.

"That would be great Jasper. I'm really tired" she replies.

I lead her up the staircases and to the east wing of the house. Stopping in front of what used to be my parents master bedroom. I open the door showing a huge room with an antique four poster bed, my momma's old vanity with all of her brushes, jewelry and perfumes on it still, bay windows looking out at the expansive gardens that have been here since my grandfather's day.

"Jasper this is all so beautiful" Bella whispers while skimming her fingers across my mother's old hair combs.

"This was my parent's room. Peter and Charlotte never use this room. They leave this entire wing alone except to clean it and dust every so often. It's left for when I come to visit" I say to her while wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

After Bella had changed into her night clothes and was fast asleep I laid there with her in my arms going over my human memories. Tomorrow I would be taking my angel on a tour of the grounds and giving her a history lesson on my family. Like most prominent southern families we had what is now considered slaves. We didn't treat them like most others did, but I know Bella was going to have some strong opinions on the fact that we had them at all. Well, I might as well not dwell on what her reaction to that is going to be. Sighing I gently place Bella on the bed and head out of the room to spend some time with Peter and Char and take a hunt before morning.

The next morning dawned bright, sunny and hot. Like most summer days in Texas it was going to be hot. Bella had woken a while ago and took a shower. She still hadn't come down the stairs yet where I was waiting to lead her to the sun room for breakfast. She's feeling a bit self conscious and I can't help but wonder why that is. I found out when she started walking down the stairs and I saw what she was wearing. My body automatically responded.

Coming down the stairs was Bella in a pair of tiny Daisy Duke shorts, a flannel shirt tied above her belly button and the pair of snakeskin cowboy boots Char had told me she bought her before we got here.

"I found a note in the bathroom telling me some new clothes for me were in the closet and dressers. I'm not so sure I can pull this off though" she whispers to me when she had finally reached me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hot damn! Look at you sugar" Peters loud mouth booms across the room.

"Well, darlin if that tells you anything you look good" I say to her with a smirk at Char comes up behind Peter and whacks him in the head.

After Bella eats the breakfast of eggs, sausage, toast and strawberries Char had made up for her I start the tour of the grounds.

I showed her the rest the house including the 12 guestrooms since they were all set up differently. Finally it was time to show her the outside. Thinking it was best to get it over with now I take her to the servant's area. It looked like a middle class house. Five bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and living room.

"Why is there another small house on the property Jasper" she asked me while looking through the house.

"This was the servants living quarter's darlin" I said looking her in the eye.

"Servant's living quarters? As in slaves? You and your family had slaves Jasper" she asks looking at me incredulously.

"We didn't think of them as slaves' darlin. They were more like our staff. We didn't make them do all the work in the fields and around the house either. My daddy and I helped in the fields and momma and my little sister helped maintain the house. We didn't treat them like others treated their help. They were never beat. No, we didn't pay them because we didn't see the point when we provided them everything they would need. Food, shelter and appropriate clothes"

Bella stood there staring at me silently her emotions a whirlwind.

"We had one family. My father had bought a man and woman together. They were married and she was pregnant with their first child. My momma was pregnant with me at the time. Daddy always said it broke his heart to think of our places reversed. He and momma bein the colored folk up for sale and getting separated from her when she was heavy with me. So he bought them together so that they could stay together" I paused a moment to feel out her emotions to get an idea of how she was reacting to all of this I only felt pity, and realization.

"Well, I was born a few months before Levi, which was their first born's name. Levi and I grew up as close as brothers. He had three other siblings born after him his youngest sister Henrietta was born around the same time as my sister Winifred they too were close. My Pa would help build an extra room onto this house every time Levi's momma would get with child. We treated them well Darlin better than any other help was treated in that time"

"So you're father bought Levi's parents to prevent them from being separated and mistreated. That was very honorable of him Jasper. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions" Bella replied feeling a ton of remorse.

"No need to apologize Darlin I can understand why you jumped to conclusions. There is one more spot on the grounds I want to show you it's right behind this house" I said to her while grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

Going behind the house Charlotte is already waiting there for us. She smiles and leads the way to the horse stables. Walking in Charlotte strokes all of their noses murmuring softly to them.

"I thought animals were afraid of your kind" Bella asked with an adorable confused look on her face.

"They normally are but Char here has a way with animals. That's her gift. I guess you can say she's the animal whisperer" I say with a small chuckle.

"I was always good with animals when I was human. I grew up on a plantation also but we raised cattle and horses. Would you like to ride Misty here Bella" Charlotte asked while stroking a ginger colored mare on the nose.

"Sure one of the many things my mom Renee had me learn was horse riding I loved it" Bella says while feeding a sugar cube to Misty.

Bella rode Misty around the plantation for a few hours. When she finally brought her back into the stables the sun was starting to set and I heard her stomach growling. Chuckling at her forgetfulness I helped her off the horse and started towards the house with her hand in mine.

After Bella's dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans curtiousy of Peter Bella went back up to her room to shower.

When she was done she called for me from the bedroom. Her feeling jumping between excitement, nervousness and self consciousness.

"Char and I are gonna head out for a long hunt Jasper. We will be back in the morning" Peter says from behind me with that 'I know shit' grin on his face again.

Before I had time to respond they were both out the door. I turned towards the stairs and walked up to Bella's room. Her nervousness increasing as I get closer. Opening the door I freeze in place. There is my little angel in nothing but a sheer black nighty. Her hair a chocolate waterfall cascading around her shoulders and down her back. Candles illuminating her beautiful face. She's biting her bottom lip, the way she does when she's nervous or unsure about something. Taking a deep breath I walk over to her and tilt her head up to look me in the eye.

"Darlin we don't have to do this if you're unsure. I told you I'll wait for you no matter how long" I whisper to her.

She slams me with a sudden bought of courage before she says, "I'm ready Jasper. I love you and I _know_ you love me. I want this."

"If this is what you really want angel who am I to deny you" I reply before softly kissing her lips and leading her to the bed.

**Ohhhh I'm evil to stop there :D Well it's very obvious what is coming next chapter! I need romantic lemon inspiration music people so help me out! I hope you all like this chapter. For some reason I kept losing my muse. I wrote a little bit then had to stop picked it up the next day and had to stop again thankfully the muse stayed with me today. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Also those who gave me song suggestions. I'll probably use some of those in future chapters. Found the perfect inspiration with Josh Turner-Your Man honestly it is the perfect song for this! Now I don't think this is needed since it was obvious with the ending of last chapter but I have to do it anyhow: WARNING there will be sexual content in this chapter. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

_Previously_

_"If this is what you really want angel who am I to deny you" I reply before softly kissing her lips and leading her to the bed._

**Now Jasper's POV**

Placing Bella on the bed I let my eyes devore the beautiful sight before me. Her hair spilling around her like a chocolate halo. Eye's bright, and her heart hammering in her chest causing her breath to come out in soft pants. _How long have I waited for this moment? How many times have I had to push down the overwhelming need to show her what she does to me by just being herself? _

Her nervousness is increasing as I take in the sight of her long creamy legs, flat stomach and small pert breasts. I slowly push calm out to her while taking her fragile, beautiful face in my hands and laying soft lazy kisses on her plump red lips.

"I love you so much Darlin. You have no idea how much it means to me that you love and trust me enough to give me this gift" I whisper softly in her ear before placeing small kisses down her her cheek and jawbone.

Her breaths come out more rapidly as does the smell of her arousal. We have all night though. I want this, her first time, to be as enjoyable as possible. I let my fingertips follow my trail of kisses down her collerbone leading to the dip between her breasts.

I gently pull down the thin flimsy straps of the black negligee she is wearing allowing her breasts to spill out. My unneeded breath catches when the rosy pink nipples appear. I feel her self consciousness spike again causing me to lift my eyes from her perfect breasts to look into her eyes.

"Don't feel like that Darlin. You're perfect. You don't understand how long I've been trying to imagine this moment. You're everything I've ever wanted and don't have the right to have" I say to her.

By her feelings I can tell she about to argue with me about my statement so I place a finger on her lips while taking a rosy peak into my mouth gently all the while keeping eye contact. She lets out a breathy gasp, her back arching off of the bed causing more of her milky flesh to fill my mouth. I suckle like a starved newborn.

Taking my finger off of her lips I slide it down her face and neck slowly until it's to her chest where I take the other breast in my hand and gently knead it before rolling the nipple between my thumb and forefinger I'm rewarded my a deep needy moan from the beautiful angel below me. I quickly switch sides giving the other breast the same attention with my mouth and tounge.

Letting go with a soft pop I lay butterfly kisses down her stomach and across her hipbones working my way down her leg before doing the same to the other side. Bella's heartrate and breathy moans increasing along with her intoxicating arousal. I manage to reign in the beast within me wanting to break out and claim her savagly. It's not time for her to see that side of me yet. We have time, this is about her.

Finally I make it to the promise land. Inhaling the scent of her arousal my mouth fills with venom that I quickly swallow down. I glance up into Bella's lust clouded eyes. Curiosity is taking over her emotions. I quickly dart my tounge out tasting her, causing her legs to grip my head as she tries to scoot away. I gently pry her legs away from my head and hold her theighs open.

"Trust me Darlin you'll like this" I say to her trying to ease her embaressment and self consiousness before darting my tounge out to her little bundle of nerves.

She makes a soft keening sound, her back arching off the bed once again. I can feel she's getting close. I push one finger slowly into her while continueing my minstrations on her clit. She starts to pant as she gets even closer. I push a small amount of lust into her causing her walls to clamp around my finger as she screams out my name.

As she is coming down from her high I quickly remove my clothing and start kissing my way back up her body. When I reach her face I look down. She's breathtaking with a sheen of sweat on her face that is illuminated by the candlelight.

"Are you sure Darlin, that you're ready for this" I ask her, giving her another chance to back out.

I see her eyes dart down to my manhood and widen as she gulps before she nods and says, "Yes Jasper, I'm ready."

I put my lips to hers darting my tounge out to run along the seam asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and I sweep my tounge all around tasting every inch as I slowly push lust into her system.

When I feel her nervousness retreat I align my myself to her opening and quickly push in breaking her maidenhood. She tenses for a moment and I feel her pain spike before I push more lust and love into her and she relaxes. I stop kissing her remembering her need to breathe. Peppering kisses down her neck and shoulder as I move out of her slowly before pushing my way back into her tight body.

She starts to move under me letting me know that she is alright again. I increase my speed slightly dipping back down to claim her mouth with my own. She moans into my mouth her hips slamming up to meet me thrust for thrust. Her body is so hot and tight. I had forgotten how hot a humans body is. Stopping that train of thought I release her mouth and once again gaze into her eyes as I keep a steady slow thrusting.

Her brown eyes are alight with the passion, love and lust rolling off of her as she meets my gaze with her own. Her eyelids flutter shut at the same time as I feel her inner walls fluttering around my cock letting me know she is getting close. I'm rather glad she's getting close as I feel my release building quickly also. I lean down pressing my forehead against hers and increase my pace slightly, still concious of the fact that she's human and breakable.

Just as I feel myself about to explode Bella grips my hair bringing my lips to hers as her walls clamp around me milking me of everything I had in me. We moan into each others mouths as we are both consumed.

Afterward Bella lets go of my hair and takes a deep breath relaxing into the bed. I roll to the side bringing Bella to my side. Pressing my face into hair I breathe in her scent. My body calming itself as her scent of freesias and strawberries invade my senses.

My cell beeps letting me know a text has come in. Feeling slightly annoyed that the serenity of the moment was interupted I grab it off of the bed side table, Bella glancing up at me with the curiosity that she is feeling written all over her face. Looking at the phone I realize it's from Alice. Of course it's from Alice! I should have realized.

_See I told you Jasper she just needed time! -A_

Snickering I reply back, _ Yes Alice you did say she just needed time. I didn't doubt you. Have you found your other half yet? -J_

The phone beeps again before I even hit send. This is why I never reply back to her she already knows what I'm going to say. I shake my head wondering why I even bothered to type the message out.

_Yes! I did find Frédéric (Freddy) right where I knew he would be! I fashion show in Paris. I don't understand why I didn't have a vision of him before seeings how he is 90yrs into his vampire life. IDK I guess fate had other plans. Well I will let you get back to Bella ;) -A_

After quickly reading through her text I set the cell back on the table and return to cuddling my Isabella. The monster in me is content right now knowing we have our scent inside our mate so all male vampires will know to stay away. I couldn't claim her completly until after her change. But I was willing to wait.

My little angel yawns before cuddling more into my chest, closing her eyes and whispering, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Isabella" I whisper back just before she drifts off to sleep.

I watch her sleep love, satisfaction and contentment rolling off of her in waves causing me to purr as I soak it up. What did I do to deserve such a perfect angel calling me her man? I may never know.

**WOOHOO my muse stayed with me and I was able to get this chapter out in just a few hours! I know it short though :/ But I hope you all liked the lemon. I seem to prefer to write lemons from a mans pov even though I'm a woman. It's odd really 0.o Anyhow review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I own nothing you recognize! Inspiration for this chapter came from Keith Urban-Making Memories of Us. (Hmm these past few chapters have had a trend of being country music) This is more of a filler chapter and there will be a time skip in it since my muse wouldn't give me ideas for things they could do in Texas. I know BOO :/ Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.**

**Jasper POV**

This would be our last day in Texas. The weeks had passed quickly. To quickly in my opinion. Filled with days of watching Bella ride Misty around the property, making love, and watching the blooming friendship between Bella and Charlotte. I can't really describe how happy it makes me feel that they had formed a bond nearly as strong as Peter and I have.

Last night Bella had gotten a bout of confidence and decided she wanted to take control of our love making. I eagerly agreed. The sight of Bella riding me, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down was forever burned into my memory.

Now I was laying there soaking up the peaceful emotions from my Bella when I hear Peter and Charlotte get home just as the sun is breaking the horizon. I quietly untangle my limbs from Bella's blanket wrapped ones and sneak out of the room.

Moving down the stairs at my normal speed I get to Peter who was waiting for me at the bottom. He pulls me into a hug his emotions saturated in happiness and excitement. I realized he knew before I even did when he and Char high tailed it out of here like a dragon was on their asses when Isabella was calling for me from her bedroom. Between him and Alice nothing is private.

"I'm glad you finally got to stake a claim on that pretty little human while you were here Jasper. I'm not sure how much longer you would have lasted if she hadn't given in. Growlin under your breathe and shit whenever I even looked at her when you got here" Peter said grin still in place.

"Yeah, well imagine meeting Char and not being able to claim her for 9 fucking months Peter" I say to him a little annoyed. I thought I was doing well.

"Hmm, can't say that had to be easy Major. At least it's done now. Or, at least as done as possible now. The Cullen's should be happy to know you won't want to snap the male's heads off every time they look her way. Anyhow, today is one of those rare overcast days I figured we could take Bella to town and show her around since it's your last day here" Peter says while walking into the kitchen.

He starts gathering human food ingredients for a traditional southern breakfast. I was about to tell him I didn't believe Bella could eat the amount of food that is in a southern breakfast but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I reckon we could take the ladies to town since it is rare indeed that there is an overcast day" I say while plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

I watch as Peter mixes the ingredients for biscuits and gets them in the oven. He puts the sausage in the pan to fry as he scrambles eggs in a small bowl. The sausage finishes quickly and he starts mixing flour into the grease to make gravy. He starts the grits. When the gravy is bubbling and thick he removes it from the heat and starts the eggs. As soon as the eggs hit the pan I hear Bella get out of the bed and make her way to the bathroom.

By the time she is done with her shower and is making her way down the stairs in another pair of delectable daisy dukes Peter was done and had her plate on the table with a cup of coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"This looks amazing. I'm fucking starving" Bella says as she sits down and starts to dig into her plate. Her mouth has gotten worse since hanging around Peter and Charlotte.

I glance up at Peter and he says, "See I _knew_ she'd be hungry" to low for Bella's ears as he gives a chuckle and wanders out of the room to find Charlotte.

"Hey Darlin Peter was telling me it was going to be overcast today. Do you want to head into the city" I ask her as she is taking a sip of her juice.

"That would be great I was actually hoping to see the art museum here and go shopping at the Galleria Mall" she replies smiling up at me.

"Wow, Bella Swan actually _wants_ to go shopping" I playfully say to her and she rolls her eyes at me.

When Bella is finished with her breakfast we all pile into Peter's SUV and head into the city. As we get into the city murky human memories of what Houston used to be surface in my head. Looking around I can't believe how much and how fast the world changes.

Peter and Char decide to go off on their own while Bella and I go into the art museum.

We walk around hand in hand looking at the different sculptures and paintings. Bella's chestnut brown eyes alight with awe and excitement. She catches me staring at her and looks me in eye flashing me a bright smile. I lean forward and capture her soft warm lips with mine. Cheesy as it may seem it feels like the world around us melts away and it's just my beautiful Isabella and I. Her lust spikes feeding mine and I break the kiss so I don't end up taking her right here in the museum.

Meeting up with Peter and Charlotte we head over to the Galleria. The girls drag us from store to store. At first Bella was just looking at things until I asked her why she wasn't buying anything when she replied that she didn't have much money I stared at her with a dumb expression until I realized she didn't understand that my money was her money. Married or not what's mine is hers. In true Bella fashion she tried to decline until she realized I wasn't Edward and wouldn't take no for answer.

After a few hours of shopping we stopped so Bella could eat lunch since we all heard her stomach making god awful noises. She was embarrassed that she had forgotten to eat and that we all heard her. So a quick rest was taken as Bella ate her sub from Subway then more shopping. By the time we left the mall Peter and I were loaded down with so many bags that we had to get had to stop for a cart so we wouldn't bring much attention for carrying it all.

Getting home I take all of Bella's purchases to our room. I get out the sweet pea bubble bath, body wash, shampoo, conditioner and lotion she had picked up at bath and body works and take it into the bathroom off of the bedroom. Running the water in the deep claw foot tub I pour in some of the bubbles before grabbing fresh towels and a loofah. Bella is walking into the bedroom as I am coming out of the bathroom.

"I thought you would like to enjoy a hot bath Darlin so I took the liberty to start it for you" I say as I walk up and wrap my arms around her bringing her small body to mine.

She hugs me sighing deeply before she says, "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you Jasper?"

Her question throws me off for a moment before I reply with the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you Darlin' the things I have done should have damned me for eternity" I say to her.

The anger I feel spike from her is amazing before she shoves herself away from my body pointing a finger at me.

"Now you listen the fuck up Jasper Whitlock! I'm only going to say this one fucking time! The shit you have done in your past is just that the _past_" she says before she gently prods her finger into my chest but oh no she wasn't done yet.

"You are a _good_ man Jasper. You didn't know there was another way. When you found out you left all of that death and destruction. And even after _that _when you found out there was a way to this life without killing humans you took _that_ path. If that isn't a good man I don't know what fucking is. It's time to stop regretting your past Jasper. It made you who you are. It made you the man that I _love."_

She finally stopped her rant but I could still feel she was as mad as a hornet. Thinking on her words I realize she's right. I do need to stop blaming myself and looking down on myself for a past I can't help. Pushing some calm into her I wrap my arms around her again.

"I'm sorry sugar I didn't mean to make you pissed off" she takes a deep breath calming down considerably before nodding her head okay.

Standing on her tip toes she lays a soft kiss on my lips before making her way over to the bags from the mall getting out a sexy little negligee from Victoria's secret giving me a sly smile. As she is making her way to the bathroom her cell starts to play out I loved her first signaling that her father is calling.

"Crap I forgot to call my dad today. I told him last night I would call him" she says as she walks over to the night stand to grab her cell and I stretch across the bed.

"Hey dad sorry I forgot to call we were busy today" she says while laying her clothes down on the counter in the bathroom and taking a seat on the toilet.

_I figured it was something like that Bells. Did you have fun" _I heard Charlie ask.

"Yeah Jasper and I went to the art museum then we met back up with Peter and Charlotte to go to the mall" Bella says while taking her boots off and rubbing her tiny feet.

_"That's good. I'm glad you're having fun. I just wanted to uh talk to you" _Charlie said his voice taking on a bit of nervousness.

"What is it Dad" Bella asks curiosity and worry coming to her.

_"Look, I know you are a grown woman now. Out of school even. With you and Jasper being so close now and alone. I just uh wanted to remind you to be careful. You wouldn't want an unexpected" _Bella cut him off right there mortification and utter embarrassment crashing into me as she stares at the tub wide eyed.

"Dad! No! No, we don't need to talk about this. Mom talked to me about this a long time ago. Just, don't" She says shaking her head wildly eyes still wide.

_"You weren't grown a long time ago with a steady boyfriend Bells. But, uh, you're right. I guess I'll uh talk to you soon. Love you Bells good night" _

"Love you too dad bye' Bella quickly says and hangs up putting her face in her hands embarrassment still rolling out of her as I'm trying unsuccessfully to stifle my laughter and I can hear Peter and Char laughing downstairs. This is definitely gonna be one memory that sticks out in my head.

"Darlin' he's just being a good father. Don't take it so harshly" I say between chuckles.

She just gives me a dark glare before stripping her clothes off effectively stopping my laughter and increasing my lust as I watch her step into the tub.

I give her a full body massage when she was done using the massage oils she had picked up at the mall. After a slow passion filled round of love making Bella curls into my side and drifts off into a peaceful sleep. I breathe in her scent which is slightly different now that I've claimed her. This beautiful, vibrant woman is mine for eternity.

I make up my mind then. Day after tomorrow I was gonna have a chat with Charlie about asking for Bella's hand in marriage. She's my whole world. Nothing would make me happier than her having my last name.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm so excited about next chapter! I'll probably start typing what I can think up tomorrow but I'm finishing this chapter up at 115am so, yeah, with a 3 &4yr old I'm pretty wiped out right now :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed. I own nothing but the plot. Song for the first part of the chapter is Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks second part is I Swear by All 4 One. I own nothing you recognize!**

**Jaspers POV**

I hadn't even known it was possible for vampires to get butterflies in the stomach and the strong urge to vomit. That is until now. Can I vomit without forcing myself? Oh God! I hope to fuckin hell I can't. I can just imagine vomiting up the bear blood I just consumed in front of Charlie. How the fuck would I explain that I'm not dyeing and have no need to go to the hospital? Okay I need to _stop_ thinking about vomiting it's not helping anything.

Fuckin' hell I'm an over a century old vampire and I feel like I'm gonna vomit just because I'm going to ask my _human_ mate's _human_ father if I can ask for her hand in marriage? I was the youngest Major in the confederate army. I'm the most feared God of War from the southern vampire wars and I'm scared of a human? Yes, yes I am. He has the ability to tell me no, I can't marry his daughter. And with the way I was raised, I wouldn't marry her without his blessing. No, I won't think about that either.

Taking a deep breath I shut off the truck and make my way to the door. Bella is working right now so it's now or never. Okay Whitlock, man the fuck up. Taking another unneeded breath I knock on the door willing the butterflies in my stomach to go away. Charlie opens the door giving me a wary look before stepping back and letting me in. I had called earlier to ask if I could come talk to him. He's giving off resignation, sadness and happiness oddly enough. I can't imagine what it would be like for a father knowing a man is here to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. He leaves me in the front room while heading to the kitchen for a beer I presume.

Looking at the mantel I see the picture of Charlie, Renee and a baby Isabella. Followed by every school picture from preschool to her senior picture. I smile at the fact that Charlie may not be a very verbose type of man that easily talks of his feelings but it's obvious that he loves his little girl. I look around at other pictures on the walls of Bella growing up. My nervousness is increasing with every minute that passes and every picture I take in. I know it doesn't take this long to get a beer, even at a human pace.

Charlie finally returns and gestures for me to sit on the couch. I gulp quietly trying to bring up the perfect words to say and how to ask. I find it kind of funny that I already know how I want to propose to Bella and I'm more nervous asking her father if it is alright to ask her first.

"Chief Swan, I"

"First of all it's Charlie. Second of all I know why you're here son. A man would have to be an idiot not to know when you called and asked to talk to me alone" Charlie interrupts me.

"Yes, well, I was raised to ask the fathers permission for a ladies hand before asking her. I love your daughter sir. More than my own life. I could keep her happy and safe. I would never hurt her. So please Charlie do I have your blessing to ask for Isabella's hand" I ask as the butterflies multiply in my stomach I can feel the amusement coming off of him it must be obvious that I'm nervous.

"Jasper, I know you love my girl. And from the way she looks at you I know she loves you too. I would bring up the fact that you are both so young but my daughter is mature beyond her years and I see she met someone just like her in that fact. I'd be happy to call you son" Charlie says while standing up and holding his hand out to me.

I shake his hand and mutter my thanks before making a hasty exit when I feel the sadness increasing in him. I know he'll want to be alone for a while.

Climbing into my truck I make my way to an area I go to be alone sometimes. It only takes about twenty minutes from Bella's house until I'm to the area I was heading for. I love the fact that this truck is a 4x4 and I won't have to run in the rain. Not that the rain makes a difference to us.

Hopping out of the truck I make my way to the creek bank. A waterfall is on one side and there is nothing but trees and wildlife around for miles. I sit there and think about the finer details of how I want to propose.

As soon as I make my final choices my cell goes off and I give a small smile knowing who it would be.

_'I'll set things up for you and get the family to go for a hunt so that you can have privacy. And I know, nothing to extravagant and overboard I'll keep it simple and she'll be breathless when she sees it. Good luck and I'm so happy for you Jazz' -A_

I knew the little pixie would get everything set. I sigh while leaning back against the tree, closing my eyes and just letting my senses reach out while letting the hour before I can go get my Isabella from home.

****

My nervousness had slowly gone away during the hour I had to wait before I could go to Bella's house. Now we were on our way back to the Cullen house. I never really could call this place home. My home is in Texas. Bella and I keep up a light conversation on the way there. She has no idea what is going on.

We get there and I quickly help her out of the truck and into the house.

"Where did everyone go Jasper" Bella asks when she realizes we are there alone.

"They all went out for a hunt tonight they will be back tomorrow" I tell her while leading her up the stairs to my room.

Walking in the room is illuminated by dozens of rose scented candles. My guitar is leaning against the bed, right where I needed it. On the nightstand is a bottle of sparkling grape juice chilling on ice. Being the Chief's daughter she refuses to drink underage. I hear a small gasp from the angel beside me.

I smile softly at her leading her to sit on the bed. When she is situated comfortably against the headboard with a mountain of pillows cushioning her I pour her a glass of juice then pick up my guitar. She's eyeing me now with curiosity and worry coming off of her.

I strum my guitar randomly for a moment and tune it thinking how some of the lyrics in the song are kind of funny coming from me. Someone whose heart doesn't beat but Bella will understand anyways. Then I turn and gazing into her eyes before I start to sing:

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies_

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my part_

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there_

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_And when_

_Just the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_'Cause as the time turns the page_

_My love won't age at all_

_And I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I swear_

_By the moon and stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every_

_Every single beat of my heart_

_I swear_

_Oh, I swear_

"Isabella I swear to love and protect you for the rest of my existence. I thought I knew love before but I didn't. Not until you came along. Will you do the honor of marrying me" I ask while bending down on one knee and holding out my mothers engagement ring.

"Of course I will Jasper" Bella whispers with tears rolling down her face and enough love and amazement coming off of her it causes me to stop breathing for a moment.

I slowly slip the ring on her finger rejoicing inside when it's a perfect fit and scoop her up in my arms and softly kissing her lips.

"It was my mother's I knew you would appreciate something like that more than something from Tiffany's. My father and grandfather made a trip to Paris and had this specially made for my mother. She was born in May that's why the flanking stones are emeralds. She preferred the rose cut diamonds too. I hope you like it" I say to her while still hugging her as tightly as I dared to.

"I love it Jasper. It means a lot to me that you love me enough to want me to have your mothers ring" Bella says while putting her face into the crook of my neck.

"I love you more than anything else in the world darlin' you're my everything"

**Okay link to picture of the ring is on my profile. I just couldn't see Jasper (or any man) going into great detail on describing a ring. I got this done on my birthday! YAY! I hope you all like it let me know in a review. AND I decided to just leave the A/N up since for those of you who did comment on it wouldn't be able to comment on the actual chapter. Now, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up my inspiration has fled the building. It was really hard to even type this up. So if it's crappy I'm sorry :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Doing a happy dance and throwing cookies to all of you wonderful reviewers! YAY I've made it PAST 100 reviews! A special thanks to BriyerRose for being the 100th reviewer. You guys do not understand just how happy I am! Even my finished story does not have 100 reviews! Anyhow the song for this chapter is Creed-Arms Wide Open. He he that's a HUGE hint as to what is going to be happening in this chapter ;) Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter. I'll put a bold! At the beginning of it and at the end in case some of you would like to skip that part.**

**Jasper's POV**

A week had passed since I proposed to Isabella. I'm proud of my girl she put her foot down when Alice was gung-ho about taking over the planning and making it a disgustingly huge event. Bella wanted a small intimate gathering at the plantation in Texas. Only the family and her father. She and her mother had grown ever distant in the past year. So Alice went about searching the future weather forecast and said that the first week of October a storm system will be blowing through Houston and it would be cloudy and rainy all that week.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my cell starts playing Bless the Broken Road signaling that my darlin was calling me. I find that odd since she is at work. I quickly answer.

"Hey darlin I wasn't expecting your call this early" I said when I answered.

"I was just letting you know that Mrs. Newton is letting me go home early. I'm not feeling so great" she replied and I could hear in her voice that she wasn't feeling well which made me concerned.

"Okay darlin I'll meet you at home" I say to her getting up and grabbing my keys.

"No! I mean no I don't want you seeing me like this. I'm throwing up and everything. I'm just going to stop at the drug store for some Pepto and head home for a nap. Please Jasper I really don't want you to see me like this" Bella said in a pleading tone.

I stayed quiet for a moment. Doesn't she realize I don't care what she looks like? I've seen thousands of humans vomit. I should be there to take care of her. That's what a good mate does; take care of his other half. She doesn't want me there though and I have to respect that. I don't want her to feel like I don't care what she wants and does not want. I sigh loudly.

"Alright darlin but if you need me you just have to call and I'll be there. I love you and hope you feel better soon" I say to her.

"Thank you Jasper. And I'll call if I need you. You know I will. I love you too" she said then hung up the phone.

I sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I should be there for her. She doesn't want me there though. Honestly she's probably just thinking of how the smell would be to me. That seems so like her.

Twenty minutes pass when I'm suddenly slammed by Bella's disbelief, worry, excitement, fear, and happiness. At the same time I hear Alice squeal in apparent delight. I was already off the bed when Bella's feeling hit me so strongly. I stopped abruptly when Alice's tiny figure slammed into me hard from behind when I was making my way quickly to my truck.

"OH MY GOD JAZZY I'M SO EXCITED! GET TO BELLA NOW!" Alice screamed into my ear.

"Well Alice if you would get the fuck off of me I was on my way there now" I say just as my cell phone goes off again with Bella calling.

"Darlin what's wrong? I'm on my way there now" I say to her as I speed down the driveway.

"Nothing is exactly _wrong_ I would say. More like, _surprising?_" she said uncertainly.

"Well what is it? The suspense is gonna kill me"

"It can't kill you Jasper, technically you are already dead" Bella said jokingly.

"Oh hardy har har very funny. You're just stalling now tell me what it is"

"You'll be here in a minute anyways and you'll know then. I'll see you soon" Bella said happily.

Her emotions still had an underlying layer of fear and worry but excitement and happiness were at the forefront. I stepped up the speed and got to her house in less than 5 minutes. Squealing into the driveway thankful that Charlie wasn't there to lecture me about my driving. I jumped out of the truck and ran into the house and up to Bella's room at my normal speed. She jumped slightly at the speed I got there in. Happiness coming off of her in waves.

She hands me a tiny white stick that has the faint smell of urine on it. I look down and there is the word pregnant in the little digital window. I was surprised. More than surprised really. I should have realized this could happen. We had come across a half breed vampire named Nahuel his mother Pire and Aunt Huilen during an extended hunting trip in South America about fifty years ago.

They said the pregnancy goes as a normal one would except in only lasted about six months instead of nine even the birth was like that of a normal mortal birth but when Nahuel was coming out of his mother's womb he bit Huilen thus starting her change. After Pire had managed to push him the rest of the way out she bent to pick him up off of the ground only to have him bite her too. Nahuel said he remembered his birth and remembered being very thirsty so when he caught the scent of blood he reacted instinctively. Thankfully he realized what he had done and stopped himself from feeding off of the two women he had heard while still in the womb.

"Jasper, are you okay? I thought you would be happy" I suddenly heard Bella say in a tearful voice.

"I'm happier than I can even describe darlin. I don't know why I hadn't thought of this. I knew male vampires can reproduce we had come across a half breed vampire in South America a half a decade ago. I'm so sorry darlin. I should have warned you. We could have taken precautions" I said glumly feeling horrible for sticking her in this situation.

I feel her tiny hot hand under my chin wanting me to raise my face to look her in the eye.

"Jasper, it's okay. I'm not upset. Only surprised. I'm sure you felt my fear but that was only because I wasn't sure how you would respond" she whispers softly before laying her soft lips on mine.

**!**Just like every other time we kiss the electric feeling takes over making me want more. I pick her up and gently lay her on the bed it wasn't until now that I realize she's only in a bath robe with her hair slightly damp. She unties her robe letting it fall open revealing her beautiful body to me. Her pert breasts are a bit swollen already and I wonder just how far along she is if her breasts are swelling. I lay my head on her stomach listening intently. That's when I hear it. I tiny heartbeat going so fast it sounds like a humming birds wings. I grin looking up into my loves beautiful chocolate eyes my own gold ones filling with venom from the onslaught of love and awe rolling off of Bella and coming from my own emotions.

Bella tugs on my hair so I bring my face level with hers again. She pulls me down into a heated kiss exploring my mouth with her hot tongue. I rubbed my hardened length on her showing her what she did to me before standing and quickly removing my clothes.

Getting back on the bed I gently insert one finger into her wetness making sure she was ready. Finding that she was I slowly slid into her pumping in and out slowly. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist trying to bring me closer to her and deeper in her.

I put my hand between us finding her sweet spot and starting rubbing quickly as I pumped in and out of her as hard as I dared to with her being human _and_ pregnant now. Again and again our bodies collided together when I felt her womanhood start to tighten around me. Bella reached her release with a scream of my name and I was quick to follow. **!**

As we lay there panting for breath Bella snuggled to my chest while I played with her soft hair. She drifted off to sleep quickly. No doubt the pregnancy was wearing her out already. I thought back to when we had first made love at the plantation. That was about 7 weeks ago. So she must have gotten pregnant on our first time if a heartbeat is heard now.

Bella takes a nap for about a half hour before she wakes and notices that Charlie will be home in an hour. We both quickly dress and she heads down stairs to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

A dinner of steak, baked potatoes and green beans is on the table just as Charlie gets in from work. Bella and I decided it was best to tell Charlie about it now since I explained to her that it would progress as a fairly normal human pregnancy only three months shorter. I say fairly normal because Pire had said she did have some broken ribs along the way but that sometimes happens in all human pregnancies.

Dinner was a quiet affair. I dutifully ate my portion of food knowing I would have to throw it up later. My thoughts were Bella may be throwing hers up later too and it would be partially my fault so I could suffer this time too.

Charlie went into the front room where Bella and I followed. We sat on the couch as he turned on ESPN. Both of us shooting nervous glances at each other and Charlie. I was slowly seeping out peace and tranquility vibes. I wanted it to be subtle. Finally Charlie muted the television turning his attention to us. Causing Bella to jump slightly and her heartbeat to race. Heavy suspicion was rolling out of Charlie.

"Alright you two what's going on? You two have been sitting there glancing at me for forty-five minutes now. Just spit it out" Charlie said.

And blurt it out Bella did, "I'm pregnant" she all but yelled in Charlie's direction before placing a hand over her mouth and making a run to the kitchen sink since it was closer than the bathroom.

Charlie's rage was what hit me like a jackhammer. His face took on a slightly purple color as he fixed murderous eyes on me. If I had a heart that beat I would surely have a heart attack at the moment.

"Charlie, I, I'm sorry! We should have been more careful. We should have waited until after the wedding. I love her though sir and I'll be there every step of the way" I lay out pitiful excuses while amping up the peace and tranquility I had been pumping out. Thankfully it seems to work.

Bella comes back in after going upstairs to brush her teeth. She takes in Charlie's slightly less murderous expression and my I'm in deep shit expression. And I was in deep shit. If I couldn't calm Charlie down and he tried to punch or shoot me only to have a broken hand or a bullet bounce off of me I would be in deep shit.

"Dad, it's not just his fault. I had a part in it too. And to be honest I'm the one who iniated our first time anyhow so if you are mad at anyone it should be me not Jasper" Bella said while placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie's disbelief and sadness shoots at me at this piece of news. Yeah, no father wants to know his little girl initiated sex with her boyfriend. He sighs deeply a frown marring his face.

"Fine, fine. No point in being mad about it now anyhow. What's done is done. And now that I have my anger under better control I can say I'm kind of excited about being a grandpa" Charlie says with a smile on his face.

I sigh in relief and Bella sits back down next to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she snuggles into my chest. Charlie, realizing we aren't going anywhere switches it to a movie for all of us to watch. And that was the perfect end to my amazing day.

**Okay okay yes I know that the pregnancy in Twilight was only one month or something like that. But I didn't want it to be so gruesome and violent. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing and should be appreciated not feared. So since this in MY fanfic I can do what I want. Like having Bella carry the baby for six months and have a chance at a normal birth. And have Nahuel's mother live I can! So there! Anyhow thank you all for reading this chapter let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO HOO inspiration is going strong for me today! I may just get this chapter AND the next up today! No promises though. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I own nothing but the plot and 3 adorable cats :D The song for this chapter is Bad Day by Daniel Powter. Go check my profile I have decided to put the link to the playlist up for this story on there now instead of at the end since I don't add the song for the next chapter until I'm typing it up anyways. This is a ****short ****filler chapter with a time skip so I can start in on the next chapter :D**

**Jasper's POV**

These past few months have been hell. Knowing there is nothing I can do to help Bella. Her mood swings are off the charts now too. One minute she's happy and content, the next she wants to rip someone's head off. She and Rosalie have gotten closer during this whole ordeal though. They bonded during Bella and I's quick wedding. We agreed to have a quick one now so our baby won't be born out of wedlock then when the child is born have a bigger one. Alice wasn't to happy but Frédéric was able to calm the little pixie. That man truly is her other half. He even enjoys fashion as much as she does.

Bella had called from work to ask me to meet her friend Jacob at the borderline of the Quileute's land and ours so he can give me some food from the authentic Indian food restaurant that is on the reservation.

Jacob had shifted two months ago shortly after Bella had discovered she was pregnant. He took over the alpha position when Sam offered surprisingly enough. He had also imprinted on Angela from school when she and her group of friends had went to the beach a week after he had shifted. So she too is in on our families' secret. The relationship is stronger than ever between the pack and my family thanks to Bella and Angela playing peace maker. Angela had actually put her foot down saying she _will_ go see her pregnant friend whenever she wanted and that meant going to our home since Bella has been living there since we got married.

Bella was now three months along. Already half way through. Two weeks ago I felt the baby's emotions. It was happy and content. A large dose of love rolled of it when it heard my voice or Bella's. That was the same day Edward was able to hear its thoughts. He told us it loved us already and had a thought process much like a small human child's and not that of a baby still in the womb. Last week we had felt the first kicks and movement. It was hard on Bella, she was panting from the pain. I talked to her belly when that happened and asked the little one to try to move slower and more gently. Edward was nearby and said that the baby thought that it could try. All other movements since then have been smoother. Just a roll every now and then or a soft stretch.

Coming back to reality I realize I am at the borderline getting disgusting smelling human food from a disgusting smelling shape shifter. _Lovely._ At least I know Bella and my baby will be happy. That helps me feel a little better.

After grabbing the bag from Jacob I head towards Newton's Outfitters. Pulling into the driveway I see Bella sitting behind the counter looking like she was crying and I hear Mrs. Newton laying into Mike somewhere in the back of the store. From the way she is going on fucking Mike had upset my angel. I feel my own anger growing as I stroll into the store. My anger only being fed by Mrs. Newton's anger. Mike isn't even feeling sorrowful he's smug. Fucking idiot. If it wouldn't cause my family to have to leave I would kill the fucker.

"Darlin' what's wrong" I whisper to Isabella when I reach her at the counter.

"Nothing just Mike running his fucking mouth about shit that does not concern him. He's just bitter that I wouldn't give him a fuck" She says while reaching for the bag of Indian food.

"What did he say" I ask while trying not to cringe while she puts a bite of acorn bread it smells like shit.

She sighed deeply taking a chunk of wild turkey and dipping it into her mashed squash. _EWW_. She's stalling though. Does she honestly think I won't stand around and wait for her to finish eating if I have to? She must have just realized that because resignation and worry start to seep into her deep well of self loathing and sadness.

"He made comments about my knowledge of if this baby is actually yours. Since I like to switch brothers and all" she whispered quietly but I heard it.

How _dare_ he suggest my Isabella is a loose woman? She still harbored a tiny bit of guilt over what happened to Edward in all of this even though Edward and I have both reassured her that it was fate. She and I would have ended up together anyhow. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a sniffle from Bella before she succumbs to a large bout of tears. Mrs. Newton was coming from the storage room where she had finished lecturing Mike and caught this.

I had walked around the counter and was hugging Bella tightly to me while softly shushing her and rubbing her back when Mrs. Newton reached the counter.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry about Mike's insensitive comments. We all know you can't help who your heart wants and no one questions that this little life growing in you is Mr. Hale's child. I don't know what got into Michael his father and I raised him better than that" Mrs. Newton said before coming around the counter and stroking Bella's tear stained cheek with a small reassuring smile on her face.

"Now your shift is up in twenty minutes anyways if you would like to leave now. You can even stay clocked in and I will clock you out at the end of your shift. You've had a bad day. You need to go home and rest. Stress isn't good for you or the baby" she said while going back to the other side of the counter.

Bella nodded and started putting her food back into the bag while I went to the employee's lounge to get her jacket and purse. On the way home I poured out the love I feel for her to make her feel better.

We got to the house and when I was pulling up I felt the anxiety and rage from everyone in the house. There was also a lot of nervousness coming from someone I couldn't identify. I've felt that emotional signature before but I couldn't place it.

I start pushing out a large dose of calm as I help Bella out of the truck and head into the house. I have Bella partially behind me when I come in. When we realize who it is Bella gasps softly her fear spiking and the Major breaks out of his cage. I crouch down into a defensive position a growl working its way out of my chest before I can stop it.

**OHHH CLIFFY! Mwahaha! Okay I'm starting chapter 11 as soon as I get this uploaded. AND my children are about to lay down for their naps so I could possibly get it done :) Review and let me know what you think of this filler! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so excited about this chapter! Song for this chapter is The Used-Blood on my hands I thought it was fitting with the Major making and appearance ;)**

**Major's POV**

I'm finally out. Albeit I forced my way out but I'm out all the same. As soon as I felt my mate's fear at seeing this piece of shit that should have been dealt with when we dealt with James I knew I had to come out. Jasper, he's a good guy. He doesn't like violence. But me? I thrive on it. I'm in charge now and I'm not going away until I find out why this fucker is in this house and who let him in. Laurant, he was sent to the Denali's but his eyes are only a burnt orange color. They should have been gold long ago. Naughty boy, cheating on his diet.

My _family _being the smart bunch they are, are all in a suitably submissive state the females behind their male mates. All of them were on their knees, necks bared. Good, they know they aren't dealing with their sweet pushover _Jazz_ right now, they know I deserve respect.

My mate's fear has only increased upon seeing the others of the coven in such positions. Laurant being the dumb ass I thought he was is staring at me wide eyed and stiff as a statue. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you doing here" I growl out at Laurant pushing Bella's fear into him and amping it up some.

"I'm only here to warn you all. Victoria has contacted me and asked me to see how protected Bella is. She sees it as only fair that she kill Edward's mate given that he killed hers" Laurant replied finally getting some brains and going into a submissive stance.

My growl shakes the houses foundations. Little sprinklings of the ceiling falling down.

"Isabella is MINE" I roar out rushing forward and grabbing Laurant by the throat a constant growl coming from my chest.

My little hell cat had a spike of lust after witnessing this. I turn my head to face her giving her a smirk when chocolate eyes meet my coal ones eliciting another spike of lust and fear from her.

"Let her come. She'll get to deal with me. I didn't get all of these scars and become known as the God of War by sitting on my ass during the southern wars" I say in a deathly voice letting Laurant go.

"She, Victoria I mean, does not know that Bella is your mate and not Edwards. I must warn you, the people going missing in Seattle, which is her doing. She's slowly building an army of newborns" Laurant said from his position on the floor.

At this news I start to pace thinking of plans and strategies. Suddenly the door is open and Peter and Charlotte come rushing in. I immediately had Bella behind me crouched down ready to attack until I realized who it was.

"Easy Major, we're only here to help. We left yesterday knowing you and sugar here would need our help" Peter said going into a submissive position like all the rest.

I straighten up and he does the same. Saluting me with a huge grin when he is fully erect. Sarcastic little fucker. He better be glad I like him as much as _Jazz_ does. My mate is slowly making her way over to Peter fear still coming off of her when she spares a glance at me. Fuck! Jasper didn't want her to see me. At least not until she too is a vampire and knows from instincts that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Bella, you know the Major here wouldn't hurt you. But he _will _hurt me if you keep trying to get by me to get away from him" Peter said as she was getting closer to him.

"Ha. I know he won't me" Bella replied but her feelings were showing that she was lying. She didn't trust me.

This caused a growl of anger to come from me as I gently pulled her back to me into a hug while stroking her hair and purring. She is rigid in my arms at first then slowly relaxes her feelings taking on an apologetic tone.

"No need to feel that way Isabella I didn't want you to see this side of me just yet. But circumstances call for it. I'll be here until the threat is dealt with. And you will not go to another male for comfort. I am your mate, I will comfort you" I say to her while still stroking her hair.

I let Isabella go and lead her to the couch to sit. Her day was already going badly and these events were not helping any. I look around at everyone with the exception of Peter and Charlotte in their submissive positions still.

"Everyone get up. We must come up with a plan to deal with Victoria and her army she is creating. I _knew_ it was a bad idea to not hunt her down after last year's incident. Now we have a fucking shit storm heading our way and I will _not_ allow my wife and child to be harmed for our fuck up. Honestly Carlisle, how could you think it was the right thing to leave the other half of a mated pair alive after killing her mate? Compassion should only go so far" I growl out and they all stand.

Alice is looking into the future but is not gettin any glimpses of Victoria at all. She must know about Alice's gift then. But how? My eyes land on Laurant again. He's been with the Denali's surely they would have told him all about us. Did he relay this information to Victoria? I pump fear and pain into him causing him to collapse whimpering on the floor as I stand over him.

"What have you told Victoria about us" I ask him.

"Nothing, nothing I swear! James told her the information about your coven's gifts before he died. He had heard about you from some nomads a few decades back" Laurant gasps out.

I can feel he is telling the truth so I turn my attention back to my mate who is sitting on the couch. I can feel the worry and anxiety coming off of her and our baby from the inside. I push calm and my love into the two most important people of my existence.

"She won't have a chance to get to you or our child Isabella. You don't know all of the stories about my past but know that when I feel a threat it's dealt with. Immediately" I say to her.

I hear her stomach growl and the baby roll over. She blushes knowing we all heard it. I go to the kitchen to reheat her food and am back with it sitting it on the glass table in front of the couch. I feel her thanks as she smiles up to me and starts to eat her food.

I turn back to the group wanting to go on with the planning on how to deal with this situation. Alice is feeling frustrated that she can't see anything Victoria is doing while Freddy is trying to calm her. Edward is pacing running a hand through his messy bronze hair his feelings racked with worry. Carlisle is feeling remorseful knowing we would have gone after Victoria after we had dealt with James if he had not said we should leave her be unless she becomes a threat to us. Is this enough of a threat? Esme is sitting next to him trying to reassure and console him. Emmett is predictably excited about the thought of a fight while Rosalie is standing next to him giving of a shit ton of anger and determination. She won't let anything happen to Bella or my child. Peter and Char and talking about strategies in the corner.

"Peter, Charlotte and I will teach you all how to fight newborns. Laurant, be useful and call the Denali's here we have no idea what the numbers will be like. I'll call Jacob and talk to him about the pack helping out" I bark out the orders before turning back to Bella who had finished eating already the fatigue she is feeling is starting to get overwhelming.

"Isabella, come I'll take you to bed so you can rest. It's been a trying day" I say to her while helping her off of the couch.

She yawns hugely shaking her head okay and grabbing my offered hand. I lead her up to the bedroom where she strips out of her clothes. She's been feeling warmer and warmer these days so she sleeps naked. I take a moment to examine her new body. Her belly is already sticking out with the size of a woman who is five months along and not merely three. We knew she would get bigger faster since she would only carry for six months. Her breasts have gone up a full two cup sizes and are still sensitive.

Isabella crawls into bed and I lay down beside her stroking her hair until she drifts off to sleep. It's time to call Jacob and speak with him about helping. I climb out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping angel.

I can feel hope coming from a few members of my coven downstairs before I hear I hear Alice say, "The Major isn't going anywhere until the threat is handled guys. Just show the due respect he deserves and there won't be any problems."

**Okay there is chapter 11. Wow I got this done quickly. I hope you liked it. I love the Major lol. Anyhow review and let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks letsjustdance for leading me to who originally came up with 'Peter who knows shit' and 'God of War Jasper' so now I can give credit to IDreamofEddy for those ideas :) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Sorry for the shortness of the past few chapters I swear they seem longer when I'm typing them :( AND sorry for the delay in this chapter. Funny story there. The day after I posted the 'Bella is pregnant chapter' I found out I myself am pregnant with baby #3. This was a complete surprise to my husband and I. So, I cannot say if I will be able to update often what with the million appointments and whatnot soon coming. Now the song for this chapter is You can let go now daddy by Crystal Shawanda.**

**Bella's POV**

Cravings, suck, ass. Especially when they decide to pop up on you in the middle of the fucking work day over an hour before lunchtime. Thankfully Mrs. Newton understands and doesn't mind me eating at the register if there are no customers around. So I sent Jasper off to Burger King to get me a whopper.

It's been a month since Laurent showed up telling us about Victoria and her newborn army. Jasper hasn't been the Jasper I knew since then. Charlotte, Alice and Rosalie took me to Port Angeles to get some maternity clothes a few days ago and Char explained to me that this is the Major. The one who controlled armies and slaughtered thousands. Well the slaughtered thousands was my own after thought but it's true.

Jasper told me some of the stories of his time in the southern wars. He said he was a ruthless and a cold blooded killer. That he gave the monster that is in every vampire full control back then. I guess it has full control now too. He hasn't left my side all month except when allowing the girls to take me shopping. Even then it wasn't easy to get him to agree to it until Peter piped up saying Char can fight almost as well as he himself could. He told Jasper that he trained Char even more after they left Maria. So Jasper relented and let me go, he had to go hunting anyhow.

I'm not as scared of the Major as I was when he first emerged. It wasn't anything Jasper really _did_ that scared me in the first place. It was the fact that his entire domineer changed. His eyes shot to coal black, his face contorted into a mask that really showed that he was in fact _not_ human. Not that I ever forget about what he really is it's just never blatantly thrown in my face like that.

I felt horrible for fearing him. Jasper would never hurt me. The Major would never hurt me. They are one in the same. The Major only broke free fearing Jasper wouldn't have what it takes to protect me and our child. I understand that now.

Fuck I want that whopper. The little one keeps rolling around because it's so hungry. It. God I hate referring to my child as _it_. Saying or even thinking of my child as _it_ reminds of the freaky ass killer clown from the movie IT. I feel a shiver roll down my spine just picturing that. Carlisle tried to do an ultrasound to find out what the baby's gender is but the sac the baby is in is like vampire skin. Hard and solid. There was no way to see through it. Alice knows what we are having but refuses to tell us and keeps bribing Edward not to say anything.

Edward. He and I are friends now. I've let go of the guilt knowing he would find his mate soon. Alice had a vision of her face clearly now but didn't know where she was or how Edward would find her. So, Edward is now throwing all of his focus in on the training Peter, Charlotte and Jasper are giving everyone. Jacob and the pack are even helping knowing that if a newborn army were to get anywhere near the town lots of human lives would be lost.

The Denali's showed up a week after we had called them. Irena was livid that Laurent came to do Victoria's bidding. She has apologized to me to many times to count now until Jasper finally stopped silently watching in the corner and spoke up saying it was _good_ that he had come here to find us still here and spoke up. If he hadn't said anything we wouldn't have had time to prepare. Irena stopped with the apologies after that.

Finally! Jasper is back with my whopper. I sit down behind the counter and happily devour the juicy burger, fries and coke as Jasper watches me with an amused smile on his face.

The day passes quickly after that. As I'm grabbing my rain coat and purse from the back room I remember I had promised Charlie that I would come over tonight and cook us a family meal. I try to do this at least once a week since Jasper and I married and I moved out. I felt horrible about leaving Charlie so we had agreed upon this.

Riding in Jasper's truck to the store I try to think of what I should make tonight. I made spaghetti last week so nothing this week since it had made me sick to my stomach. I haven't had my weekly allowance of seafood this week yet. Suddenly shrimp alfredo sounds _amazing_ so I start making a mental list of everything needed for it. Not that that was needed. As soon as I told my vampire husband with perfect memory what I was going to make he knew everything that was needed.

Walking around the store I can feel my appetite increasing once again. I swear I already feel like a bloated whale. Deciding against making a homemade alfredo sauce I grab a jar of premade sauce and some fettuccini noodles. We make our way over to the produce area to grab fresh mushrooms. The only thing needed now is the shrimp.

At the cash register the usual argument about me paying for things with my own money breaks out between Jasper and I. I've learned in the month that the Major has had control that I won't win any argument so I let it go and we are in the truck heading to Charlie's house.

Pulling into the driveway Jasper's entire being shifts into the scary ass combat mode. He barks out at me to stay here and runs into the house. I hear a crash that sounded like someone, a vampire, running straight through the back of the house. Then everything goes silent.

I get out of the truck and make my way into the house to find Charlie bleeding on the floor from a large bite mark on his neck.

"Daddy! What happened" I ask while kneeling next to him trying to stop the bleeding with the nearest thing I could find which happened to be a blanket draped over Charlie's favorite chair.

The tears are falling steadily from my eyes. I knew what did this. I could tell from the bite mark on his neck that Jasper and I had pulled up and interrupted a feeding. This is all my fault. My father is laying here dyeing because I didn't take Edward's warnings seriously and stay away.

Jasper is suddenly by my side looking livid.

"Bella, his change has begun but with the little venom in his system it will take longer than need be. Do you want me to put more in him" Jasper asks while looking over my father.

"Since it's already started I don't want him suffering more that he has to" I reply.

I watch as Jasper quickly takes my father to the truck first making sure none of the neighbors were around. Thankfully it seemed no one was home close by. We drove quickly back to the Cullen's house Jasper calling on the way there so everyone knew what was going on.

When we arrived Alice was in the corner looking distraught as Freddy tried to comfort her. Charlie was taken up to the room that had been set up as a hospital room for when I deliver. Jasper was the one to pump more venom into his system. I heard my father's screams start shortly after that.

**I know, I know, it's short again. I feel like poo though and typing when you're this nauseous is not easy. Oh and the whole Whopper thing is totally me right now. I've been wanting a Whopper for over a week now! That should have clued me in since normally I don't care for Whoppers. Hmm anyhow, getting off topic there, please review to tell me what you think. A nice twist next chapter :) And again, not sure how often I will be able to update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also I would like to thank all of you who have congratulated me on my new bundle of joy :) The song for this chapter is Counting Crows Accidentally in Love. Changing the POV for this chapter!**

**Charlie's POV**

Am I in hell? What did I do to deserve going to hell? Was it the divorce? I didn't want the damn divorce Renee did! Was it the premarital sex? Honestly I can't imagine that earning me this. It feels as if acid is being poured over body. Eating away at everything. Then being tossed into a fire with acid _still_ being poured on me. No, no that doesn't even describe this level of pain.

I remember getting home from work early. To excited about Bella and Jasper coming over for dinner to the point that I was getting on the guys' nerves talking about Bella and the baby. I missed my baby girl. They wouldn't be there for another hour or so.

I decided to watch some ESPN. While I'm sitting there I get the feeling of being watched. I look up from the TV. To see the last person I would expect to see in my house.

Riley Biers. The kid I had been looking for over a year. Only, he was different. His eyes were a dark red instead of the clear blue of the pictures his parents had given me. He had large purple bruise like marks under his unnerving eyes. And his face was perfect. Not a flaw in sight. He kind of reminded me of the Cullen's if his eyes were golden.

Suddenly Riley is standing right in front of me. He got to me so quickly I didn't see the movement. He grabs me the collar of my shirt and skims his nose along my neck as if he's smelling me. The fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins causes my heart to speed up. My instincts are telling me he's dangerous. As a cop I try to listen to my instincts.

My police academy training finally kicks in and I clench my fist hitting him as hard as I can in the gut. Only to feel the bones in my hand shatter. His body is rock hard and ice cold. _Like the Cullen's. _

Riley's teeth are sinking into my neck as if it was nothing but soft cheese and I feel him draining the blood out of me. What the hell is he? Certainly not human. On his third or fourth pull of my blood Jasper suddenly rushes into house as fast as I had seen Riley move. _He's not human either. What the hell has Bella gotten into?_

Riley drops me to the floor and takes off towards the back of the house where I hear a crash then silence. Bella is beside me kneeling down holding my head in her lap while using the throw from my chair to try to stop the blood I can feel pouring out of my neck. That's when I notice a burn starting.

I will not scream, not in front of my daughter. So I grit my teeth. I hear her talking; it's hard to focus on anything but the burn that is slowly working its way down. So very slowly. That's the last thing I remember before waking up to another sharp pain on the same area of my neck followed by the crook of my elbows and knees and lastly my chest. The burning increased. And that's where I am now. In this never ending hell.

I force myself to stop screaming not knowing if Bella is close by. I don't want her to worry herself in her condition.

As time goes by it's getting easier to concentrate. I can hear Bella next me explaining things like vampires and soul mates. Explaining that I'm becoming a vampire. _Well, that makes sense._ She explained about Jacob and his group of friends being shape shifters. How my turning didn't break some treaty between them and the Cullen's after Jasper had explained what had happened. Bella told me how Jasper was her soul mate. They were two halves of a whole and that my grandchild would be a hybrid. Half vampire, half human.

After what seemed to be hours of listening to my baby talk I heard Jasper come in and say she had to leave the house. My transformation was almost complete. That's when I heard Alice say there was no need for Bella to leave. That I would have exceptional control over my bloodlust when it came to Bella. But only her it would seem. She said that was odd. I didn't think it was odd. A true parent could never hurt their child. Mythical creature or not, that's a bond that is unexplainable.

My thoughts are interrupted by the fire shooting out of my limbs and straight to my heart. I thought the burning was bad before, it was nothing compared to this. I grit my teeth even tighter worrying for a split second about shattering them. My back arches off of the table. My heart gives a loud _thud, thud, thud. _Then nothing. It's absolutely silent except for two heartbeats. One of which sounding like a humming bird's wings.

My eyes snap open and I take a deep breath from the shock of the sight before me. The air going to my lungs is an odd sensation. I taste many things in the air. One is very sweet and makes my mouth water until I _really_ smell it and realize the freesia smell is slightly _to _overpowering.

I look around and see my baby girl standing slightly behind Jasper. Her eyes wide with amazement and adoration. I hadn't seen that look in her eyes since she was a baby. It melts my heart instantly. For a split second I thought about standing and I was standing without even realizing I was doing it. That's when I have a good look at Jasper. He is covered in scars with eyes coal black. My instincts scream at me that he's dangerous. Suddenly I'm in a crouch a snarl ripping out of my throat. I feel calm envelope me.

"Charlie, I know this is overwhelmin. I'm not going to hurt you. You are Bella's father, hurting you would mean hurting her and I refuse to do that" Jasper says to me in an authoritive voice.

I knod my head and stand back up out of the crouch I had went in.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I don't know what came over me" I reply to him the sound of my voice surprising me.

I start to look around the room letting my senses reach out. There are others in the house. I can tell they are there. Each has their own distinct smell. One smell in particular reaches out to me like a magnet pulling me in that direction. It reminded me of lilacs and sugar cookies. A comforting yet beautiful scent. I tracked the scent to the garage where Emmett was holding up his jeep while Rosalie was under it. I noticed her body stiffen when I walked in.

She was out from under the jeep and in front of me faster than one of Bella's heartbeats upstairs.

"How did I not know? How didn't I realize this before" she whispered while taking in the details of my face as I was doing to her.

"We should all leave" I heard Alice's windchime voice say from inside the house.

Emmett just stood there staring at us for a moment before he broke out into a wide smile and smacked me on the back.

"Good luck with this one Charlie, she's a firecracker" Emmett said jokingly before booming with laughter as he walks out of the garage.

I had the intense urge to throw Rosalie down on the ground and claim every inch of her as my own. Claim her into submission. Apparently, my newborn tendincies decided to take over right then, because that's exactly what I did.

**BWAHAHAHA **bet** you all didn't see that one coming! Sorry no lemon there. I just could NOT bring myself to do a Charlie lemon. Ewww, his character makes me think of my own father lol. I feel like crap :( Oh! And you all will appreciate this! We have names picked for this little peanut that's making its mommy feel like crap. For a boy it will be Emmett Quinn ;) And a girl will be Lily Grace! (Got the name Lily from Harry Potter's mom lol) It actually didn't take my husband and I long to agree on names this time around!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SO very sorry I haven't updated in a month :( Like I said before this pregnancy is kicking my ass, so it's hard to concentrate on anything other than not throwing up then passing out from the tiredness. The nausea is slowly backing off since I will hit 11wks on the 3rd. Hopefully I can get more updates out to all of you wonderful readers. No song for this chapter. Nothing was coming to mind. There will be a time skip here since I'm impatient and my muse gave me no in between inspiration. **

**Jasper/Major's POV**

We are nearing the end of Bella's pregnancy and closing in on the time to go after Victoria. Our lives have been pretty hectic since Charlie woke up to this life and mated with Rose. Who would have thought the ice queen and Charlie would be two halves of a whole?

Bella took it surprisingly well. She likes to tease Rose calling her Mom. Rose acts like it bothers her, but she can't hide how it makes her truly happy around me. Rose and Bella's relationship has gotten strong. They are starting to form an odd little mother/daughter relationship even if they don't realize it. That makes me happy. Bella needs all of the motherly type love she can get since her own mother is a worthless piece of shit.

"Jasper, could you get me a cup of blood and some chocolate chip cookies" Bella asks me while staring into my eyes from her position on my lap.

"Sure thing Darlin' I'll be right back. Rose, can you sit with her for a few minutes while I run to the store for her cookies"

"As if you have to ask Major. Just go on and get the woman her cookies. I'll get her the cup of blood so you can just head out" Rosalie says while in the kitchen.

Bella had wanted more and more blood lately. The baby had slowed it's movements down as much as possible after breaking a few of her ribs. Edward had been throwing of disgust and resentment when that happened which almost made me have to teach him a lesson until he realized what he was doing and threw me some apologetic emotions while whispering that his feeling still get the best of him every now and then. I understand. If I had lost Bella to someone else. Someone I had thought of as a brother of sorts no less, I would have some lingering issues with it too.

Pulling into the only store in Forks I get out of my truck and walk at a fast human pace to get in out of the rain. I find her favorite type of chocolate chip cookies, the chewy kind. As I'm heading back out to the truck I feel Bella's anxiety and fear spike. I jump in the truck and barrel ass down the road and get home in record time. About a half mile away from the house I hear her screams and hear Carlisle trying to get her to do her breathing.

I make it into the house and up the stairs where Bella is positioned on the medical bed with her feet up in the stirrups on each side. From Pire's birth story we know the birth will be like any normal all human birth only quicker.

"How is she in labor already" I ask as Carlisle is giving Bella an epidural.

"She was walking to the bathroom with Rose's help when her water broke. It was just time" he replied while helping Bella settle back onto the bed.

The anxiety levels in the house are beginning to get to be too much so I push out enough calm to take down a raging bull. Maybe too much calm as Bella suddenly becomes very sleepy. I quickly push in a bit of excitement to her waking her up.

"Thanks Jasper" she whispers while grabbing my hand.

"She's dilating quickly. At this rate she'll be ready to push in just a few minutes" Carlisle says while watching the monitor that is showing the intensity and frequency of her contractions.

"I'm glad I decided on that epidural. I thought I was going to split in half a few minutes ago" Bella says jokingly.

Suddenly the contraction monitor goes off the charts. Bella makes an odd face and I worry that the epidural isn't strong enough to combat the pain. My worry must have leaked out to her.

"No, it's not pain just extreme pressure. I feel like I should push now" Bella says with her face still scrunched up.

Carlisle examines her again and tells us that it is time. I grab Isabella's hand and Carlisle watches the monitor and tells her to push. Her face turns red as she pushes with all she has in her. At the end of the push her breath comes out in a long whoosh. I can feel the excitement and nerves from the other occupants in the house and I hear Charlie going on and on about how he is going to be a grandfather. His happiness is so intense that I let it flood out to everyone in the house.

Thirty minutes of pushing and we hear a tiny cry. Carlisle holds up the tiny bundle.

"It's a girl" he exclaims with a grin.

"Jasmine Ruthanne Whitlock" Bella says as she is reaching out for the baby.

"Thank you" I whisper in Bella's ear feeling myself well up with emotion.

"I thought you would like to use your momma's name as the middle name. And Jasmine fits with Jasper" Bella says while cuddling our baby girl in her arms.

I look down at our beautiful baby girl in my wife's arms and my dead heart fills with so much love it feels as if it will burst out. She's gotten my blonde curls and Bella's chocolate eyes. The brown eyes were inevitable since I too had brown eyes as a human. Jasmine is radiating love and contentment as she looks in my eyes.

The family starts to come in in pairs. Charlie and Rosalie first.

"She's beautiful baby girl" Charlie says as he gazes down at her. He doesn't try to hold her since that is the only normal newborn problem he has, controlling his strength.

"I'm a step-grandmother" Rose says while pushing the curls out of Jasmine's face.

"Not step Rose. You and Esme are the only grandma's she's going to know" Bella says.

Alice and Freddie come in next. Alice her usual bouncing bubbly self going on and on about all of the tiny baby clothes she can buy now. Freddie just shakes his head mouthing sorry to us as he leads her away still babbling.

Carlisle and Esme come in next. Esme is overly emotional about holding a baby again. It brings back some of her murky human memories of her son. Carlisle leads her out before she can get herself too worked up.

Edward and Emmett are the last to come in. I feel it immediately.

I'm suddenly crouched in front of Bella and Jasmine baring my teeth with a low growl vibrating out of my chest.

"My fucking daughter?" I growl out while staring straight at Emmett who hasn't been able to look away from Jasmine since laying eyes on her.

"I'm sorry man. You know I can't help it. I don't want to be mated to a baby" he says to me.

I feel it. The love, devotion and protectiveness rolling off of him. My mind jumped to conclusions when I felt the mating love roll off of him when he walked into the room. He feels no lust towards her. Good thing too, he wouldn't live past the night if he had. I should have known. This is Emmett.

Edward is standing there with a deer in headlights look plastered on his face. I can tell he's trying to pick up on both of our thoughts so he can try to intervene if a fight were to break out in front of Bella and Jasmine. I stand out of my crouch stiffly nodding my head and heading back to the side of the bed to stand beside Bella whose confusion is rolling off of her in waves.

"Emmett mated on Jasmine. It's not romantic yet. If it were he wouldn't be standing there" I explain to her.

To my surprise happiness and understanding burst out of Bella followed by a bit of sadness.

"Well, she'll have a great protector when she gets older" Bella says while lifting Jasmine up towards Emmett for him to take.

Emmett pulls the tiny girl into his arms cradling her and looking down as if she were his world. She is though. His world I mean. I know Isabella is my world. I feel a bit bad for Edward who is now the only unmated vampire in the house. Alice swears he will find his other half before the year is out though. And no one bets against Alice.

**I know, it's short :( Tell me what you think! I do already have Edwards mate in mind. I've had her picked out since before I started this story. Let me know what you think. Once again, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. Life is hectic for me right now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again I am SO sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Forgive me? I'm now 17wks along in this pregnancy (for those who don't know a full term pregnancy is 40wks) I'm still feeling rather drained and sick more of the time. Good news is I will find out the gender on August 30th though! Song for this chapter is Trace Adkins-You're Gonna Miss This. I have a feeling this is going to be a horribly short chapter and for that I apologize. **

***Warning* Lemon in this chapter**

**Bella's POV**

Two months have passed since the birth of Jasmine. She's growing at a rate that's alarming to everyone around even though we were told by Nahuel that she will be grown within 7 years. Her power is much like her father's but different too. She can manipulate your feelings in the sense that she can take them away completely. We discovered this when Jasper was feeling too much from the household during an argument on if they should wait for Victoria to come to them or they should go to her. I was holding Jasmine in my arms when she pouted a bit and daddy climbing down from my lap and making her way to him. To all of us it seemed she was just gazing at him. Until he gasped, explaining to us all that he couldn't feel our emotions, just his own.

Jasper and I have discussed when my change will take place. I want to be changed but I'm afraid of what just the 3 days it takes will mean to Jasmine's development. I don't want to miss anything and with the time passing so quickly I very well could.

We finally agreed that the change can take place after the battle with Victoria. We had all assumed that she would have stricken long ago. Even Alice's past visions showed her coming long before now. She keeps changing her mind though.

My father and I have gotten closer than even before. I must admit its odd seeing him with Rosalie though. The way they make goo goo eyes at one another is enough to make me sick. Thankfully they have been looking into getting a different place away from the family for a while. Even with my weak human ears I can sometimes hear them during their 'alone time' and it's rather disturbing knowing that's my father.

The town of Forks assumes that Charlie is dead. Shortly after bringing him back here Emmett and Edward went to burn down the house and found a body that was close enough to my father's that no one would suspect anything. They all assumed he died in a horrible accident. It was unbearably hard to fake being sad at his funeral when everyone was giving me their condolences. I got through it with Jasper at my side though.

Rosalie and I have been trying to form some kind of bond since she will eventually be my stepmother. She took up the role with ease. Being there to listen when I blathered on about my worries about Jasmine and her rate of growth. She was there when I got upset about my mother not caring.

"Darlin' is there somethin' on your mind" Jaspers whispers in my ear as he starts to kneed away the tension in my shoulders.

"Not anything specific really. Just thinking about how these last few months have been" I reply sadly.

"Been a might hectic I know" he says while coming around to sit next to me on the loveseat where I sat watching our daughter play with Esme's silver.

"That it has" I say while leaning my head against his shoulder feeling his arm snake around my waist.

"I was thinkin' we need some time to ourselves. After Jasmine lays down for the night you Dad and Rosalie said they would keep an eye on her so we could go do somethin' if you're up to it" Jaspers says while gazing down at Jasmine.

"That's sounds like a good idea" I say to him.

From off in the distance I hear Alice squeal and suddenly she is dancing into the room.

"I'm going to make you look perfect for your first night out since the baby" Alice exclaims while grabbing my hand and whisking me up the stairs. I hear Jasper chuckling as we make our way up.

"Alice, Jasmine isn't going down for the night for a few more hours and I wanted to make her dinner tonight" I whined out as she shoved me on to a seat in front of a large mirror. I could see her reflection staring back at me pouting.

"Fine, I'll do a simple hair and makeup now. You can go cook the angel's dinner and I'll be picking out your clothes while you do that" She replies cheerfully.

"Alice, I can pick out my own clothes. My body isn't the same since having Jasmine anyways" I say trying to talk her out of it.

"I know that silly" she says as she begins on my hair.

An hour later she swivels me back around to face the mirror. I must admit. Alice is good at what she does. My hair is down instead of its usual half hazardly thrown into a messy bun like I've been doing. The slight curl to it is out more so it lies in perfect soft looking large rings. My makeup is natural looking, hiding the bags under my eyes from the sleepless nights of worrying.

"Thank you Alice" I say to her getting up and giving her a hug.

"No problem" she answers giving me one of her large smiles.

I make my way back downstairs to ask Jasmine what she wants for dinner. We learned she can have both human food and blood. She prefers the human food but needs at least a cup full of blood a day or she gets hard to deal with. It's odd how my two month old baby girl can already talk to me and eat table foods. I miss holding her in my arms and feeding her a bottle. That only lasted a week though.

She tells me she wants spaghetti so I set to work on making it. While chopping up the peppers and onions to add to the browning meat my mind starts to wander again. Before I know it I won't be human anymore. I'll miss this. Cooking for my baby girl and I. Meal times are our alone times. We eat by ourselves since we are the only two in the house who eats human food. I want to be immortal so that I'll never die and leave heartbroken Jasper behind. It's just going to be hard.

After dinner Jasper and I lay Jasmine down to bed. Each of us taking turns reading to her as she drifts off to sleep. As soon as she's out my father and Rosalie sneak into the room giving us hugs and telling us to go on and have fun.

I should have known Alice would pick out something that wasn't my taste at all. Sitting on Jasper and I's bed is a flowy long sleeved dress with tights and heels to go with it. I sigh looking at Jasper who is trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm glad you think its funny Jasper" I say to him while sticking out my tongue.

I hung the dress back in the closet hearing Alice sigh loudly from across the house saying that I will never learn. Instead I make my way to my jeans. I find them and have to wriggle in them. The more I wriggle the sadder I get. I'm never going to have my old figure again. Finally I get them over my seemingly huge ass and they button rather comfortably amazingly. These aren't my old jeans. I wouldn't have a chance of getting into my old jeans. These are new ones Esme and Rosalie had bought me on one of their many shopping trips. Making my way over to the other side of the closet I find a comfortable looking black long sleeved shirt. The front fits snuggly over my now full C cup breasts. Another thing that's bigger on me. Finally I find the boots that were given to me by Peter and Charlotte.

Finally done Jaspers holds his hand out to me and I gladly take it. We walk slowly to the front yard before he flips me onto his back and takes off into the woods. After what seemed to be merely seconds of running we slow down and come to a stop in a field with a small stream running through it. The mountains lit up by the moon in the background. I could smell wild flowers all around.

"This is beautiful Jasper" I say to him while taking it all in.

"I meant to bring you here a long time ago but life got a bit busy" He said taking my hand and leading me to a blanket spread out by the stream. He must have gotten this place ready earlier.

We sit down snuggling just drinking in nature. After a few minutes I feel his lips on my ear gently sucking it. My breathing becomes labored.

"Carlisle said you're all healed up now darlin" he whispers while quickly flipping me on to my back.

"That's good to know" I all but pant out while running my hands under his shirt to feel his solid well formed marble chest.

"Yep, and this time I've got protection" he says while grinning and holding up a foil wrapped condom.

"mmm" is all I managed to get out as he began to slowly undress me leaving butterfly kisses on each piece of newly exposed skin.

Before I had time to realize it I was completely naked with equally naked Jasper hovering above me looking at me with love and admiration shining out of his eyes. I wanted to feel self conscious about my body with all of its new stretch marks and extra fat in places it didn't used to be. I couldn't bring myself to be though with Jasper looking at me like that.

Slowly I felt him entering me. His coldness against my heat creating a wonderful feeling. Just as slowly he pumps in and out of me causing my insides to coil up in anticipation of what was to come.

All too quickly for my likening we are both loudly screaming out our release. Jasper rolls off of me and brings me into his side to snuggle more. Just as we were getting comfortable Jasper's phone goes off.

"This had better be important Alice" he snarls into the phone as I start to get dressed.

Suddenly his phone is crushed and his demeanor changes. This isn't Jasper anymore, the Major is back.

"Get dressed quickly. I have to get you back to the house and we all have to get to the baseball field. Victoria is on her way there now. You will be staying at the house with Charlie and Rosalie" he snaps out while quickly dressing himself.

My heart speeds up as adrenaline takes over. This is it. This is what they had been planning and training for months for.

**Well there you go! Chapter 15! I need some good songs to write a fight scene to if any of you can help me out there. Please review and let me know what you think. I can't make any promises on when I will be able to update again :( I will try though!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for sticking with me even through the long waits. You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of the reviews and adding to favs or alerts! Song for this chapter is Rise Against-Collapse. Now, on to the chapter! It feels crappy :( I hope it's not crappy! For some reason no matter how many times I rewrote this chapter it just didn't feel right. Warning there is a small lemon at the end of this chapter if that's not your thing then don't read it :)**

**Major/Jasper's POV**

I managed to get Isabella safely back to house without any problems. I could feel myself slipping. Slipping into the part of me who shuts out all emotions and does what is needed. The part of me that so many have wanted dead throughout the years. The me that the bitch Maria still wants dead. They can try, and fail, like so many others before them.

The family is already in the field when I arrive.

"How much longer Alice" I snap out.

"Less than a minute Major" she whispers out causing us all to get into position.

The flood of newborns looks outstanding coming out of the forest but a quick count shows there are only about 30 all together with some already injured from fighting amongst each other.

I run out ahead of the others flooding the field with fear and pain making the weaker of the newborns to cower and be easily picked off. I register shock and fierce protectiveness coming from Edward but don't have time to ponder what it was about as I spot fiery red hair at the top of a tall fir tree.

My anger heightens to incredible levels as I feel her indecision. She's thinking about fleeing. I know she is. Well, we can't have that happening now can we? I knock the tree that she is sitting atop over with a mere shove and she springs down on her feet bearing her venom soaked teeth anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Come on Vicky. Let's see if you are as a pathetic a fighter as your James was" I goad her with an evil smirk sliding across my face.

With a screech of outrage she barrels herself towards me with no more common sense in her attack than all of the newborns she lined up for the slaughter.

I quickly catch her by the neck ripping it from her body. Well damn, that was anti-climatic I think as I'm carrying her body over to the large fire pit that was dug out to burn the remains.

Tossing Victoria's body into the flames I look around taking note that everyone from our side is still intact. There is a small newborn hovering behind Edward with wild scared eyes. Soaking up their emotions I see that Edward has finally found his mate.

"That went better than I was hoping even. Good job everyone. But Edward, you'll have to take your newly found mate to a secluded area until she can control herself around humans. I refuse to but Isabella in danger"

"Of course Jasper. I'll be taking Bree and leaving with the Denali's to their home in Alaska. I wouldn't put Bella or Jasmine in danger either. Just, tell her I said goodbye" Edward replies honestly.

I give a nod and take off back towards the house to my beautiful wife and daughter. Emmett not far behind me wanting to get to Jasmine.

We get to the house quickly I can feel the nervousness and worry pouring out of everyone in the house even though Rose and Charlie are trying to take Bella and Jasmine's mind off of what is going on. Jasmine doesn't know the full story but she knows her family could be hurt.

I get into the house and have the two most beautiful girls in the world running towards me engulfing me in the arms.

"Daddy! I missed you" Jasmine says as she latches on to my leg.

"I missed you too sweetheart. What are you doing out of bed" I stoop down to her level for eye contact and ask her.

"I couldn't sleep. I heard Mommy start to cry after you left and I wanted to help make her happy" she says between a huge yawn.

Looking up into Isabella's doe eyes it's obvious that she had been crying.

"Well, it's time for little girls to get to bed. How about Emmett takes you in there and reads you a story" I say while kissing the top of her head.

"Yay! Emmy! Let's go" she says while grabbing his massive hand in her tiny one.

"Angel, I told you I'd be fine" I whisper into Bella's ear leading her towards our room.

"I know Jasper. I just hated sitting here while you all were out their risking your lives. I'm ready to be changed Jasper. I talked to Jasmine about it. I want it done. Now" she says.

"If that's what you really want Darlin' we can do it now" I say to her while motioning for her to lie down on the bed.

She lies down while taking a deep breath. I feel her determination overshadowing the small amount of fear that is in there.

"I've always know that I want to start your change while we are making love Darlin' if that's okay with you" I say with a smirk.

No sooner were those words out of my mouth that I heard Charlie run out the door with Rose hot on his heels. Can't say I blame the man. When Jasmine is grown and with Emmett I sure as shit won't be around for that going on.

My beautiful angel just smiles while lifting her shirt above her head. That's all the invitation I need. I'm quickly out of my clothing and climbing my way up her delicate delicious body. Kissing every inch as I help her out of her pants and underwear.

I slowly enter feeling her tight wet heat envelope me. I lean down and deeply kiss her as I start moving slowly. Enjoying the last moments of her human body.

We both reach our peak at the same time and as she's screaming out her release I pump more happiness and ecstasy into her as I lean down, biting her neck.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know it's short :( Next chapter will be the last. Drop me a review letting me know what you think! I know the battle was rather unexciting. I was truly stumped on how to write that out. So, I made it short and sweet. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I was inspired to finish this quickly! I really hope you like it :) Thanks a bunch to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I was not expecting the amount of reviews I received when I started this. Song for this chapter is The Fray-Together. Now there is a giant time skip here. 30yrs worth actually (which is hard for me to wrap my head around as I'm only 24) ;)**

**Jasper's POV**

Time, to us supernatural immortal beings is nothing. Just like money, there seems to be an endless supply of it. It's been 30 years since I changed my angel during our love making. Thirty years of major changes that my kind adapts to when we have to, but not easily.

Bella took to immortality like a champ. No one thought she wouldn't. What _did_ surprise us all is she didn't want the vegetarian lifestyle. Instead, she took to Peter and Char's diet of hunting down criminals. Rapists, murderers, pimps, drug dealers. All of the scum of human kind. She leaves the drug addicts alone though. Says that not only do they have a funny taste to them but she wants them to have a chance of changing their lives for the better. So even though she does hunt humans she is still the same sweet girl I feel in love with over 30 years ago.

Jasmine grew quickly as we all knew she would. By eight years old she was full grown. With the mind and body of a twenty year old woman. The mating pull she felt towards Emmett kicked into overdrive when she was about five years old (puberty years) but I scared Emmett into waiting until my baby was done growing. At the time she was furious with me. Now, she realizes why I did it.

Not a month after she had reached full maturity did her and Emmett tell Bella and I that they were expecting. Bella took it easier than I did. Emmett had lost an arm after telling us that bit of news.

Jasmine's pregnancy was a bit quicker than her mother's unsurprisingly. She ended up with two for the price of ones. Yep, twins. Cora and Caleb. They grew quicker than even their mother. By five years old they had reached maturity.

Caleb went on to fall in love with a human girl who happened to be his mate, having a child of his own. He eventually changed his wife. Cora, my sweet granddaughter who was the spitting image of my Bella mated with oddly enough, Alistair.

Tragedy struck there. Since Cora was only 25% human when she mated and became pregnant the child was one that we all knew we couldn't allow to survive. It came out and grew at an outstanding rate physically. Mentally, it was growing as fast. We had an immortal child on our hands. I couldn't even get Major to take care of the threat because that was blood of our blood. Our great-grandson. Thankfully, if that is how you want to see it, our long standing friendship with the Denali's kicked in then. They took care of it for us.

So, like her mother, Cora had Carlisle make it to where she couldn't have any more children. It had taken lots of research to figure out just how to go about that. Cora's skin was much stronger than Jasmines. It was just like ours. A child of the moon's tooth was used as a scalpel. That's as far as I want to go into discussing that.

Other than that dark spot in our lives, everything had been wonderful. Caleb and his wife/mate's child Daveth ended up mated to Tonya.

Bree and Edward never did leave to Alaska like they had intended. The change of Bella happened quickly enough that they came from the house the Denali's owned in Seattle back home.

We all quickly realized that our coven was getting much, much too large even before Jasmine and Emmett had their children. It was agreed that we would have to split up but see each other as often as possible. Which wasn't to hard. So I took Bella and Jasmine with me. Emmett, Rosalie and Charlie followed us. Alice, Freddy, Carlisle, Esme Edward and Bree stayed together. When our family expanded yet again Charlie and Rose took in Caleb, Jennifer and Daveth. The others stayed with us.

I never would have imagined this was how my eternity would end up. Surrounded by my beautiful mate, my child, grand children and great grandchild. Somehow we have been lucky enough that the Volturi haven't caught wind of our unique bunch. We aren't sure how long that's going to last. Maybe we can avoid them for eternity, who knows.

All I know is that any lingering guilt over how Bella and I came together has been erased for some time now. I love her, I love this family that she made possible. I wouldn't change it for anything.

**Okay, there you go it's done! Took a long while. Or maybe it just seemed long to me. As of right now there will be no sequel. I have no ideas for one at all. Thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed and stuck with me. Review!**


End file.
